


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by Lillie_Moreau



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Bronx - Freeform, Coming Out, Divorce, F/M, First Time, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Manhattan, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillie_Moreau/pseuds/Lillie_Moreau
Summary: Detective Steve Rogers is on a mission to track down the most prolific hit man in New York City: The Winter Soldier. No one will talk to the police our of fear and no record of such a man exists. However, in his hunt for answers, Steve finds himself falling for an enchanting young man. Will Steve be able to keep his mind focused on the task at hand? Or will the possibility of being truly happy for once in his life cloud his better judgement?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so unlike my other fic set in the MCU, this is using the characters from the universe but in an alternate reality. It is proving slightly difficult for some of the characters, but I am determined to make it work! :) Thor's name is still Thor, however, his family is just really obsessed with the legends of Asgard and that is why he is named for the God of Thunder. There are some side/minor relationships that I didn't put in the tags because I felt they would end too quickly to be anything significant.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes that I've made in this first chapter that I missed during my editing.
> 
> Happy Reading & Enjoy!! :)

Chapter One

It was nearly two in the morning and Detective Steve Rogers was wide awake. He had been staring at the ceiling for the better part of an hour, trying to quiet his mind. Yet the task seemed impossible. He was being haunted by a ghost; the Winter Soldier. Two weeks earlier, Steve and his partner, Sam Wilson, had been handed a very active case that laid out more like a cold case. There were very few leads and everyone the two detectives spoke to refused to answer any questions out of pure terror. Steve worked for the Organized Crime Control Bureau of the NYPD and the new case was unlike anything the division had handled in the past. The person they were chasing was only know by the name Winter Soldier. There were no pictures, fingerprints, or real names for the entity, nor anyone who worked remotely close to him. The newest breakthrough had been learning that the Winter Soldier was male, however, that hardly narrowed the search. In the middle of his thoughts, Steve's wife, Jane, reached over and placed a hand on his chest. Steve jumped slightly, not realizing that she was awake as well. He moved over and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Is everything okay, love?" Jane questioned. "You've been tossing and turning most of the night. Every night has been the same. This new case seems to be driving you crazy. I'm worried that you're not sleeping enough." Steve let out a shaky sigh. The one thing he hated more than anything else was Jane nagging him about work. He loved his job and his wife had known she was marrying a cop. He couldn't just turn it off like a switch. 

"I know you're worried, but I promise I'm fine. I just need to be on top of this one. I can't stand the idea that people are getting hurt or being terrorized while I'm sleeping," Steve replied. Jane sat up and switched on her bedside lamp. When Steve looked at his wife's face and, after he adjusted to the light, he saw only anger.

"You do realize that you can't control everything! You have me! I need you to be present with me and with our daughter when you come home, otherwise why did you marry me?" she exclaimed. Steve rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed. He had gone through this argument too many times. It got them nowhere and it only led to hurt feelings. In the worst of cases, it woke their daughter, Charlotte, who then got involved in the fight. Steve may have been angry with his wife, but the last thing he wanted was for his daughter to pick sides. She needed her mother just as much as she needed her father.

"Go back to sleep, Jane. I'm not fighting with you tonight," Steve snapped. Grabbing his phone from the table, he left the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind him. He kept a pull out couch made up in his office for nights when Jane wanted to fight. Sometimes it was just easier to walk away.

As Steve was settling down on his makeshift bed, his phone started beeping. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer that he wasn't about to get called into work. He was actually hoping to catch a few hours of sleep. However, when Steve finally got up the courage to check his phone, he saw that while it was his partner Sam, it had nothing to do with work. Like always, when Sam was unable to sleep he checked in on Steve. In the five years they had worked together as partners, they had become like brothers.

**Sam:** _I'm guessing you are still awake as usual. Are you sure you don't want to take me up on my offer to crash here for a while?_

**Steve:** _I think I am afraid that me leaving will make things worse. I can't really take being anymore stressed. Plus, Charlotte wouldn't forgive me for leaving her with Jane. They barely getting along with me here to act as a buffer._

**Sam:** _If you had a calm place to go to after work, maybe you wouldn't be working yourself into the ground. It might relieve some of your stress._

**Steve:** _I will think about it, I promise._

**Sam** : _Try to get some sleep and I will see you for coffee before work._

Steve groaned just thinking about work. He tried to quiet his thoughts but now there was a new worry on his mind. He had originally married Jane because he had felt immense pressure from his family. His mother had been the only one to question the marriage. Steve had never officially come out to anyone and marrying Jane had been his way of hiding for as long as possible. Even Sam seemed unaware of the fact that he was hiding such a major secret. Steve's stomach twisted in knots as he thought about what he was going to do. When he finally realized that sleep wasn't going to happen, he got up and began to go through all his files on the Winter Soldier. There had to be a clue that he was missing inside its pages.  
*  
The next morning when Sam picked Steve up in their undercover car, a flash of worry went through him. Sam had never seen his partner look so run down. He was relieved to see that in addition to his laptop bag, Steve also had a large duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Steve tossed the bag into the trunk and climbed into the passenger seat. Up close, Sam could see the bags under his friend’s eyes. It was a struggle not to point out just how beat up the man looked.

"Do you need coffee or coffee with liquor?" Sam asked. Though it was clearly a joke, neither man laughed. "Did you get any sleep last night?" Steve slowly shook his head, rubbing his eyes.

"There is something I need to talk to you about and it has a lot to do with why I've let my marriage fall apart," Steve said, his voice extremely tight. “I just don’t want it to change our friendship.” Sam frowned.

"Go for it, I'm here to support you no matter what. I’m your partner, I will always back your back," Sam assured him. Steve closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself..

"I-I'm I'm gay..." Steve whispered.

"I didn't know but I'm honesty not surprised. I always felt there had to be a reason for the distance between you two. Does Jane suspect anything?" Sam asked. 

"I honestly have no idea. Part of me thinks that she knows but stays for the perks of being a part of the Rogers family," Steve grumbled. Being part of a rich and powerful family was both good and bad. He never had to worry about money like many other officers on the force. On the other hand, he never really knew who his real friends were and sometimes he wondered that when he got a promotion, if people thought it was because of the large donations his father made to the NYPD.

"Then divorce her. You deserve to be happy with a man who loves you for who you are. Anyone would be lucky to be with you. You shouldn’t sacrifice your happiness because you’re afraid of upsetting your family," Sam said, clapping his partner on the shoulder. Steve let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't realized he had been holding. He had a lot to think about, but opening up to Sam had made the weight on his shoulders seem a little lighter.

"Well, now that we've cleared that up, I need some coffee," Steve replied. Sam nodded in agreement, but the mischievous glint in his eyes said he had something on his mind other than coffee.

"I have a question, have you ever checked me out?" Sam asked, earning himself an eye roll.

"When we first met, I thought you were attractive. At least until you opened your smartass mouth," Steve teased. Sam groaned.

"You're awful," Sam whined playfully.

After another ten minutes of stop and go traffic, Sam pulled the car to a stop in front of their usual coffee shop. The two men got out of the car, continuing to make small talk. The shop wasn't overly crowded which they were thankful for, seeing as they were already running late for work. It would be a miracle if their Captain didn’t ream them for showing up nearly an hour late. While they were standing in line, someone bumped into Steve, knocking him forward a few steps. He turned around to see if the other person was okay but was caught off guard. Standing behind him was one of the most beautiful young men he had ever seen. The man had shoulder length brown hair that was pulled half up and half down. His blue eyes twinkled and his lips were perfectly pouty and pink. He was wearing a tight long sleeve black sweater that showed off his well defined chest. It was paired with light blue jeans that were just low enough that his abdomen was exposed when he lifted his shoulders. 

"I'm so sorry! I was _not_ paying attention to where I was going," he said in a rush.

"Don't worry about it, as long as you're okay," Steve replied. Sam had to hold in a snort of amusement at the cute, and very obvious, flirting. He had never seen Steve so tongue tied before. The young man held out his hand.

"I'm Bucky and again, I'm sorry. I'm glad you weren't holding hot coffee or anything like that," he said. Steve chuckled and shook his hand, gently running his thumb over the soft skin on the back of Bucky's hand.

"Steve," he replied softly. He smiled slowly causing Bucky to bite his lower lip and blush.

“I suppose the least I can do would be to buy you coffee," Bucky said, moving closer and letting their arms brush up against each other. A rush of heat ran through Steve at the sudden physical contact.

"Coffee is always good, but I would settle for your number," Steve returned smoothly without missing a beat. Once again, Bucky bit his lower lip and Steve had to focus on where he was, and not the fantasies that were running rampant in his head. It didn’t take long before the two men were at the counter and Sam decided to break away. It was clear that he was the third wheel, though he didn’t mind. Sam found it amazing how naturally flirting seemed to come to Steve.

"I will have a large chai tea with whipped cream, cinnamon, and nutmeg on top," Bucky said, addressing the barista. "And he will have a..."

"His regular: black coffee with room," the barista added, cutting Bucky off. "I know, sweetheart." Bucky looked taken aback before he gave the woman behind the counter such an icy glare that both Sam and Steve could swear they felt Hell freeze over.

"Sweetheart? Really? Are you his girlfriend or something?" Bucky asked, his voice so sweet it was nearly sickening. Steve put a gentle hand in the middle of the young man’s back. He hoped it would remind Bucky that he needed to restrain himself from attempting to fight the barista.

"I certainly know him better than you do," she replied smirking. Bucky was about to reply when Steve decided to step in. He could see things were about it get very ugly, very quickly.

"I want to speak with your manager. Now! How dare you speak to my fiance like that?" he snarled. "Before today, I have never had a problem with this place. But I'm sure I can find close to a hundred coffee shops nearby that have better coffee _and_ better customer service. You have only ever served my drinks here. We’ve never spoken as friends so I find it appalling that you are trying to claim you know something about me or my life." The young woman at the register opened and closed her mouth several times but no sound came out.

"But...but...but you're not gay! You can't be!" she wailed, unable to stop herself.

"Wow, now you're discriminating against him?" Sam chimed in. "Homophobia is an ugly thing." Bucky smirked and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, tucking his nose under the detective's chin.

"Trust me _sweetheart_ , he is very gay and he is _very_ mine," Bucky snarled. Steve felt the chill again from the young man and another shiver went down his spine. He was both pulled in and terrified. There was something powerful behind Bucky’s words and Steve wasn’t sure he wanted to find out what exactly that power was. “And forget the coffee. My friend works at Starbucks around the corner. I’m sure their generic coffee is better seeing as we won’t have to deal with you.” Bucky pulled Steve out of the shop and sent out a quick text. Within five minutes, a young woman with short blonde hair came around the corner with their orders. 

“Here you go, Buck!” she said, giving him a hug. “Peter said he would have given it to you but he has a huge line!” Bucky smiled at her.

“Thanks, Nat. Just tell him I will see the two of you later,” Bucky said. Turning around, he handed the other cup to Steve. “There you go, husband.” Steve laughed at the flirtatious wink he was given. There was something extremely about the way the young man’s hidden accent. Steve wanted to encourage the man to talk all day, just so he could hear his voice.

“Well, I am going to be late for work, but hopefully I will see you soon,” Steve replied. 

“Tell me where to find you and I will make you lunch,” Bucky said, barely able to stop himself from kissing Steve. He had never been so attracted to someone so quickly before. It made butterflies start dancing uncontrollably in his stomach. It also made him a little nervous. Where he had grown up, feelings for someone was seen as a weakness that could be exploited by others.

“26th precinct, detective squad, OCCB,” Steve said. Bucky look impressed.

“Detective? Well, I will see you and your partner for lunch. Maybe I can save you from what I hear is nasty coffee and tons of take out,” Bucky teased. “Oh, and before I forget, let me give you my number.” He grabbed the pen that Sam was holding out to him and scrawled his number on Steve’s coffee cup.

“I can’t wait to taste whatever you make for me,” Steve said. And then, before he could talk himself out of it, he kissed Bucky. The young man was caught off guard but nonetheless wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and deepened the kiss. Each man let out a soft sigh, almost melting in to one another. When Steve started to pull away, Bucky let out a soft whine. He could feel his legs shaking and he wasn’t sure he wanted the detective to let go of him. 

“Do you really have to go to work?” Bucky asked, kissing Steve again. 

“Sadly I do, but I will see you again soon,” Steve whispered. 

“Maybe I should invite you to my home for lunch,” Bucky said. “We could have a lot more fun there.” Steve tightened his grip around the young man’s waist and flexed his biceps to hold him close. Bucky let out a soft moan at the feeling. 

“I might just take you up on that offer,” Steve said, his voice husky with arousal. Kissing Bucky one more time, Steve turned around and got into the passenger side of the car, grinning from ear to ear.

“Well hot damn, bought time you had a smile on your face. You two take care!” Sam called before he rolled up the window and pulled away from the curb.

For a few moments, the car ride was totally silent. After a few blocks, Sam could no longer contain his excitement. Sam punched Steve in the arm and started laughing. He could hardly believe what he had just seen. It was like his partner was a whole new person.

“Who are you and what did you do with Steve Rogers?!” Sam exclaimed. “You barely had to try to get his number! And what was that kiss at the end?! I thought Bucky’s knees were going to give out.” Steve couldn’t help the deep blush that spread across his cheeks.

“I can’t believe I kissed him! Like a _real_ kiss! Why the hell didn’t you stop me?” Steve asked.

“Because, the Steve I know would never have made out with a random guy he just met. I’m used to how you are around Jane; quiet and reserved,” Sam said, still smirking. “I’m kind of glad you kissed him. I’ve never seen you so happy.” Steve let out a happy laugh that had bubbled up in his chest.

“I finally feel free! That is the person I really am,” Steve said. “Which I guess means I need to have the much dreaded conversation with my wife.” Sam snorted.

“Good luck with that, _husband_ ,” he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having so much fun writing this story!! I hope everyone is enjoying it even though this is only the first chapter! My ideas for this story are popping up faster than I can write so get ready for a wild ride!! Sorry for any mistakes that I missed during my editing!
> 
> Happy Reading & Enjoy!! :)

Chapter Two

When Bucky finally got home with his groceries, he found his older step brother, Clint Barton, watching TV while babysitting Bucky’s four year old son, Luca. Bucky set down the bags before scooping up his son in a tight hug. The little boy squealed with happiness and snuggled into his mother’s chest. They had an extremely close bond and were rarely apart from one another.

“Do you want to help momma cook lunch for a lunch for a very special friend?” Bucky questioned.

“Yeth,” Luca replied sweetly, not realizing the death grip he had on Bucky. Anytime they were apart, Luca refused to let go of Bucky once they were back together. At the mention of a “very special” friend, Clint looked away from the TV and narrowed his eyes. His brother wasn’t one to make friends without having an ulterior motive.

“ _You_ made a friend, Buck? Are you genuinely interested in this person or are you planning something,” Clint questioned. Bucky smirked.

“Both,” he drawled. Clint let out a snort of amusement but also had to suppress a groan. In many of his younger brother’s plans, he ended up doing all of the dirty work. He loved the man, but being a part of his family was a rollercoaster ride.

“And who exactly is this special friend?” Clint asked.

“Ith he my new daddy?” Luca chimed in. The slight lisp made the boy’s question even more sweet and innocent. Both Bucky and Clint laughed at the little boy’s earnest question. Having never known his biological father, Luca was constantly asking for someone to call Dad. It was endearing, but it also broke Bucky’s heart that he couldn’t give his son the thing he wanted the most.

“You will have to ask him when we bring him lunch,” Bucky replied before he turned to his brother. “I finally made my move on that detective from OCCB.” Clint’s eyes widened in shock.

“I thought you said he was married,” he said. “And I thought you said he was married to a _woman_. How the hell did you make a move on him?” Bucky laughed.

“It’s amazing how a little “trip” can lead to nearly being ravished on a sidewalk outside a coffee shop,” Bucky said. Though his tone was casual, there was a definite heat pooling in his stomach as he thought about the kiss he had shared with Steve. “I have to say, Wanda played her part of the jealous homophobic barista very well.” Clint shook his head in awe. Bucky never failed to get his way, no matter how long it took.

“What exactly did you promise Wanda in return?” Clint asked. “Nothing ever comes free with that woman.” Bucky shrugged.

“I said I would owe her a favor she could use at a later date,” Bucky said. “Knowing her, she will want me to set her up on a date with the Manhattan Assistant District Attorney, Vis-something or other. That’s actually a good idea, come to think of it. I could really use someone inside the District Attorney’s office.” Clint look impressed with how well Bucky’s plan had gone.

Bucky slowly made his way into the kitchen, still balancing Luca on his hip. The little boy was happily sucking his thumb and playing with Bucky’s hair, content to be held. As much as Bucky had loved Luca’s father, he couldn’t help but be glad he wouldn’t be an influence on the boy. At some point, however, Luca would be old enough to realize that his father was the famous, and also infamous, Tony Stark. Bucky stayed in contact with Tony, but it was much more difficult now that the man was serving a life sentence at Sing-Sing prison for first degree murder on multiple counts. Their split had been painful and nasty, but having Tony as an ally was like having an ace up his sleeve. Even from prison, the reach of the Stark name was impressive.

Clint followed his brother into the kitchen and started helping Bucky unload the groceries. They moved around the kitchen in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the companionship. Clint was trying to figure out what his brother could possibly gain by getting involved with a cop. Bucky’s mind was on two different things. On one part of his mind, he was thinking about the very real feelings that Steve had caused him to feel. On the other half of his mind, he was thinking about the visit he was going to have with Tony. The main reason their split was so bitter was because of the murder trial. Tony had dragged Bucky through hell only three months after Luca had been born. Bucky’s body had still been healing from both the pregnancy and the c-section. Yet after the first two years of Tony’s incarceration, they had reconciled, for the most part.

Visiting Tony always brought back memories for Bucky. They had always lived a fairly quiet life until Tony had started down the path of new technological innovations. The forefront of his experiments had been figuring out a way to impregnate his male partner. At first Bucky had been leary of the process, however, the thought of actually being able to carry his own child to term was something he couldn’t pass up. After two years of trial and error, Tony had gotten the serum right and had been able to implant an artificial uterus in Bucky. The recovery had been rough but afterwards, it hadn't taken long for Bucky and Tony to conceive. Bucky had loved the feeling of being pregnant and other than a few minor issues, there had been no danger to Bucky’s life. Unable to create a birth canal, Tony had enlisted the help of a large team of doctors who performed a successful c-section on Bucky. It had left the young man bedridden for several weeks, but the love and devotion he felt for Luca was unlike any love he had ever felt before. In fact, having his son was the only reason he had managed to stay so strong throughout losing the love of his life to the New York prison system. Bucky had also been left with another memory of his relationship with Tony, the uterus was still within him and still functional. There had been many times that Bucky had considered setting up conjugal visits with Tony just to have another child.

“Are you looking forward to seeing Tony tomorrow morning?” Clint asked. Bucky shrugged.

“He called me yesterday and said someone wants to get a message to the Winter Soldier,” Bucky said softly. “He wouldn’t say who gave him the message which I can only take to mean that this is a new client.” Clint narrowed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

“Do you think Tony is being threatened? He knows better than to try to pass on a message from an unknown,” Clint pointed out.

“He sounded normal, so if he is being strong armed, he doesn’t think he will actually be hurt. Or Tony has gotten considerably better at hiding his emotions,” Bucky replied. He set Luca down on the counter so he could use both hands. “Don’t squirm, little one. I don’t want you falling off the counter.”

“Okay, momma,” Luca said, folding his hands in his lap. Bucky laughed softly and kissed his son on the forehead.

“Did he give any hint as to what the request is about?” Clint asked.

“Tony mentioned someone needing help going on a vacation,” Bucky said. Bucky took out a box of pasta and a jar of vodka sauce. He then started preparing the various ingredients to make a salad. “I’m half tempted to get the request from Tony. The Winter Soldier does enjoy vacations.” Clint groaned softly. Vacation was the code word for a hit being placed on someone’s family. Often it put everyone on edge, especially in the housing complex where the Winter Soldier was rumored to live. Word traveled like wildfire when he was on the hunt. When the Winter Soldier was laying low, people walked on eggshells. There was never a time that was truly safe.

“But this is an unknown. That could start a rumor that anyone can submit a request,” Clint grumbled. “Talk about getting overworked.” Bucky snorted. His brother was always so dramatic about working. However, Bucky knew for a fact that his brother fully enjoyed what he did for a living.

“You act as if you don’t get paid for the work you do, Hawkeye,” Bucky laughed.

On the streets, Clint was known as Hawkeye and it was a name that sent a chill down everyone’s spine. He was the one the Winter Soldier sent after people who were considered “easy” targets. When the hit was placed on someone high profile, or a client paid an extra sum of money, the Winter Soldier carried out the hit himself. No one ever wanted to be on the wrong side of Hawkeye's sniper rifle or his compound bow. His reputation was for being extremely vicious and never giving up on tracking someone down until they were confirmed to be dead permeated all social levels of the small island of Manhattan.

For a few moments, the two brothers moved about the small apartment kitchen in silence once again. Each brother was consumed in their own thoughts about Tony’s request. However, Bucky was now allowing himself to daydream about Steve. Cooking the man lunch was a surreal experience and it made his dream of being a housewife seem like a reality. Clint was thinking about the Winter Soldier. He looked over at his brother and shuddered ever so slightly. Bucky was so good, and practiced, at hiding who he really was, that Clint was often blindsided. As they continued to cook, Bucky’s phone made a rubber ducky squeak, signalling that there was an incoming text. When he saw Steve’s name on the screen, his heart soared.

**Steve:** _Hey darling, we may have to postpone lunch. My captain just sent Sam and I to interview a witness. Wish me luck._

**Bucky:** _That’s alright, but why would you need luck?_

**Steve:** _Scared people are the hardest to get to talk. I can’t blame them. They have every right to be terrified._

**Bucky:** _Terrified of what? Or is it a who?_

**Steve:** _The Winter Soldier._

**Bucky:** _No one talks where I live. Rumor has it that he just moved in somewhere in my projects complex._

There was a long pause between messages. Bucky couldn't help but wonder if Steve was going to insist he move away. Bucky could only imagine how Steve would react when he found out that his brother was Hawkeye.  
*  
Steve sat in the passenger in an absolutely stunned silence. The thought of Bucky being so close to danger was sickening to Steve. He could slowly feel the blood draining from his face. Sam gave him a funny look but waited for his partner to bring up the issue.

“Bucky lives in the Shady Oaks housing projects,” Steve said. While he was nervous about where Bucky was living, there was little he could do in that moment. He decided his best course of action was to look on the bright side. “We might as well eat at his place before we go to interview that witness.” Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. People don’t take kindly to cops hanging around those projects. I’m not in the mood to be shot at today, or any day for that matter,” Sam grumbled. Steve rolled his eyes.

“That’s only happened…” Steve started before he was cut off mid sentence.

“The last four times we have been down there,” Sam pointed out.

“Maybe if we have Bucky meet us and walk us into the building, we won’t be seen as cops poking around. Maybe people will assume we are just there as friends of Bucky,” Steve suggested. Sam snorted in amusement.

“Especially if the two of you start making out like you did at the coffee shop. You should tell Bucky to go ahead and meet us. I am kinda hungry now that you’ve mentioned food,” Sam said.

**Steve:** _We will be pulling up to the Shady Oaks projects in fifteen minutes. Would you be willing to meet me and Sam out front?_

**Bucky:** _Of course, husband. My son, Luca, is dying to meet you. Try not to react badly if he calls you daddy. I told him you were a special friend and he got his hopes up._

**Steve:** _That’s so sweet. How old is he?_

**Bucky:** _He turned four a few months ago._

**Steve:** _I’ve always wanted another child, but won’t his father be upset if I suddenly become his dad?_

**Bucky:** _I doubt he will even find out unless I tell him. He is serving life at Sing Sing for murder._

**Steve:** _Damn, I’m sorry to hear that._

**Bucky:** _I don’t cry over it. Hopefully now he won’t be any influence over my son. By the way, I live with my step brothers. Only my brother Clint is home right now. Peter is at work._

**Steve:** _As long as they don’t shoot at us there won’t be a problem._

**Bucky:** _Haha, I will make sure they restrain themselves._

As the car slowed to a stop across the street from Bucky’s building in the project area, Steve felt butterflies churn up in his stomach. He couldn’t believe what he was doing. By all technicalities, he was cheating on Jane, at least in the emotional sense. Though he had not physically cheat on her, the memory of Bucky’s soft lips on his was a difficult temptation to resist. What worried him the most was the fact that he almost didn’t care if Jane got hurt. All he wanted was to finally be happy. The only person he was afraid of hurting was his daughter, Charlotte.

“You ready for this?” Sam asked. “You look a little nervous.” 

Steve nodded as they got out of the car. The nerves were beginning to creep up on his, however, he was determined not to back out of lunch. He was almost desperate to see where things with Bucky would go. There was something about the young man that drew him in. Steve had to keep reminding himself that he had only met Bucky that morning, even though it felt like he had known the man for a lifetime. Turning toward the enormous apartment building, that was surrounded by other equally large buildings, Steve saw Bucky walking toward them with a little boy clinging to his side. However, upon seeing Steve, whom Luca had seen a picture of, the small child squealed with delight and ran to the detective.

“Daddy!” he yelled happily. Steve knelt down and scooped the child up in his arms, holding him tightly. Tears welled up in his eyes. He was so happy to finally be called ‘daddy’ again. Now that Charlotte was older, their relationship was changing and he missed the days of her being a small child. 

“Hi little one. Are you being good for momma?” Steve asked, perching Luca on his hip.

“Yeth, we made pathegetti for you,” Luca cooed. 

“Sounds yummy,” Steve said. Bucky walked up to join them and greeted Steve with a kiss before turning to give Sam a hug.

“Thanks for coming down. We got shot at the last few times we’ve come down here,” Sam said as they followed Bucky to the building and then into the elevator. Bucky laughed softly, though there was no real amusement in the sound. It was clear that he was nervous about having cops, even off duty ones, come to his house.

“Doesn’t surprise me. The Winter Soldier put out the word to keep all cops away from here,” Bucky explained. “It probably doesn’t help that your squad has been asking questions all over the place. In my opinion, I would ask questions in other project units. No one in Shady Oaks will give up anything.” Steve felt himself tense up but tried to remain as outwardly calm as possible.

“What about you? Don’t you want your son to grow up away from all the danger?” Sam asked sharply. Steve shot his partner a warning look and clutched Luca tightly to him. Bucky also cast the man an icy glare.

“Some of us don’t have the luxury of geographically curing our situation. Do I want my son to grow up living in fear? No, I don’t. But this is where we can afford to live so I make the best of what we have,” Bucky snapped. “I’m also not going to risk my son’s life by sticking out. Down here, the squeaky wheel doesn’t get fixed, it gets shot.” It was clear that Sam had more that he wanted to say, but he decided that it would be best to keep things to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with the twists and turns in this chapter!! Sorry for any mistakes that I missed during my editing!
> 
> Happy Reading & Enjoy!! :)

Chapter Three

Lunch with Bucky, Clint, and Luca had been interesting to say the least. At first, Sam had tried to debate the details of why they were not leaving the projects. His logic was, that between the three brothers, they would have the funds to run and save their lives. Bucky had kept his mouth shut, clearly out of respect for Steve and Sam’s friendship. Clint, on the other hand, was not so gentle in the argument. Finally, the two men admitted that most of their extended family lived in the Shady Oaks projects as well. Bucky refused to leave any member of his family behind. The Winter Soldier was not the only threat that lived in the projects, he was just the one that got all the publicity. There was rampant gang activity and nightly drive by shootings. Both Bucky and Clint made it clear that they would only leave Shady Oaks if there parents and other siblings agreed to leave. However, home was home. 

After work, Steve made up his mind to have Sam drop him off at the Shady Oaks housing. Luca had begged Steve to stay until the little boy was nearly in tears. The flood gates had finally opened when Steve and Sam had had to return to the station. Bucky had offered for Steve to stay with them; especially since he was unable to take Luca up to Sing Sing when he visited Tony. It was apparent that even Clint enjoyed having Steve around. They got along well and had a surprising amount in common when it came to their taste in cars. Sam and Steve sat outside the complex for a while when they first arrived. Steve was starting to have second thoughts about spending the night with Bucky. His feelings for the man were strong, but in reality they had only known each other for just over twelve hours. It was one thing to leave Jane to stay with Sam whom he had spent nearly every day with for the past five years. It was entirely different to start staying with someone he barely knew along with a child who called him daddy.

“Do you think this is a bad idea? Please, just tell me the truth,” Steve said softly. Sam was silent for a few moments as he mulled things over.

“Honestly, I think it will be good for you. Bucky clearly craves to be with you and so does Luca. You seem to come alive around them. What has you so scared? You were excited all afternoon,” Sam said. Steve sighed.

“I think it is just now sinking in what I’m about to do. Plus I’m just waiting for the backlash from my family,” Steve said. “What if Charlotte hates me? My parents might also disown me. Being gay is one thing, but having an affair with someone out of our social status could cause quite the scandal on the upper east side.” Sam shuddered at the thought. He had grown up wishing to be part of the upper echelon, but the more he saw their struggles the less attractive it seemed. Money would always be nice, but there were so many social restrictions to prevent embarrassment to a family name that it made Sam’s head spin. 

“Does your family actually like Jane or did they just want you to be married. I really think they would love Bucky, regardless of his social standing. He is hard not to like. I suggest that you just enjoy tonight with the family. You might actually be able to sleep tonight. I know for a fact that Bucky isn’t going to try to pick a fight with you over your job,” Sam said. “If you are really so worried, talk to your mom in the morning and get her opinion. You know that she never judges anything you do. As for Charlotte, she doesn’t seem to want to be around Jane anymore than you do. Maybe she will end up calling Bucky momma just like Luca calls you daddy. And even if she doesn’t, she will be eighteen in two years and can make her own living arrangements.” Steve nodded before he climbed out of the car and headed toward the main entrance. Steve knew if he stuck around to continue the conversation, he would end up chickening out. 

Waiting for him on the sidewalk in front of the building was Clint. He didn’t want to risk Steve getting shot at or jumped since everything about the man screamed cop. It would take a while before the resident of the housing projects learned that Steve and Sam were the two cops allowed to randomly drop into the area. Clint refused to be the one to break the news to his brother that Steve had been killed by some idiot thinking he was following orders from the Winter Soldier. 

“Where is Bucky?” Steve asked, after greeting the man with a hug.

“Luca is being fussy. He is refusing to go to bed until he gets to see you. I think Buck is about to pull his hair out. He isn’t used to Luca not listening,” Clint laughed. “I suppose it could be a lot worse. Luca hasn’t gotten to the stage of temper tantrums yet. We surprisingly made it through the terrible twos with little trouble.” Steve smiled as he remembered when Charlotte went through her tantrum stage. It had been difficult to resist giving in to her demands but Steve had held steadfast and she had eventually figured out a different ways of getting what she wanted.

“Trust me, if he does have a tantrum, he won’t be asking for daddy because he will be in serious trouble,” Steve replied. Clint nodded in agreement, laughing at the same time. The more time he spent with Steve, the more he liked the man.

“You know, for a cop, you’re not so bad,” Clint teased. Steve raised an eyebrow at the other man.

“Thanks,” he said. “I think…”

“Don’t worry, it was a compliment,” Clint snorted. “Most cops are so uptight, even when they are off duty. It’s nice to meet someone who can relax. By the way, you’re not going to break Buck’s heart, right? I know you are married and I don’t want that to become an issue. Plus, I can’t stand to see Luca lose another father. He needs to be kept away from his biological father, but you’re actually a decent guy. He needs a father like you.” Steve couldn’t help the heavy sigh that left his mouth.

“I’ve been thinking about all that. It almost didn’t show up tonight because of all the complications. I couldn’t bare to hurt Bucky or Luca. I just have to figure out to break the news of an impending divorce to my wife, daughter, and parents. Though I’m not really concerned about my wife. I’m fairly certain that she already suspects something. She hasn’t even tried to ask me what time I’m coming home tonight,” Steve said.

“Good luck. I’ve got your back. Our other brother Peter will say the same thing,” Clint replied. Steve couldn’t help but give the other man a strange look.

“Why are you willing to have my back through all of this? Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful for everything, but you just met me today,” Steve pointed out as they stepped off the elevator.

“Because I feel like I have known you for a long time. Bucky was too nice to admit that you were the one who put Luca’s father in prison. I don’t think the two of you ever met, but you saved his life. Tony probably would have killed Bucky at some point. Their relationship would volatile and ugly,” Clint explained. “When Tony started to lose control over Bucky, he would go into rages like I’ve never seen before or since. It’s one reason Peter and I moved into the apartment. We were able to intervene on Bucky’s behalf when he couldn’t fight back.” Steve stopped in his tracks and whipped around.

“Tony Stark?” Steve asked.

“You remember him,” Clint said. Steve’s brow creased.

“How could I not? There is no one else in this world quite like Tony Stark. He has also been asking to see me recently. I keep getting letters but I never reply and I certainly won’t take his calls. He won’t actually tell me what he wants, but I don’t exactly trust anything Tony has to say in the first place,” Steve said. “He has a long history of trying various ways to get out of prison.” Clint frowned.

“Maybe you should go to Sing Sing on Sunday’s visiting day after Bucky goes. Maybe seeing Bucky will make him talk to a cop. We can always see if Buck will threaten him,” Clint said. Steve chuckled. 

“I will talk with him tonight and see what he thinks,” Steve said.

“I’m sure Bucky will have plenty of ideas of how to get Tony to talk,” Clint said.

“That’s not cryptic at all,” Steve said sarcastically.

“Being cryptic is what I do best,” Clint said with a wink, earning himself a punch in the arm.

“I would avoid doing anything that Bucky might perceive as flirting. He seems very territorial. I would feel awful if he killed you,” Steve teased. 

“He won’t kill me. I’m the one who gets sent for those jobs,” Clint said, trying to pass off the comment as a joke. Steve smirked.

“Yeah, I’m well aware of that fact, Hawkeye,” Steve drawled. Clint was in such shock at what the other man had just said that he tripped over his own feet. Falling into his apartment door, he winced as his head hit the wall. Rubbing the sore spot, he glared at Steve, trying to cover up his anxiety.

“Wh-what did you call me?” he whispered. Steve kept a straight face for a few moments before he burst into hysterics.

“You should see your face!” Steve laughed, doubling over for a few seconds. “My father said you were the best in the business. The NYPD has no idea who Hawkeye really is, you’re not in danger of being arrested.” Clint looked confused while Steve tried to get his laughter under control.

“Your father?” he asked cautiously.

“Joseph Rogers. You’ve done quite a bit of work for parts of my family,” Steve replied. Clint was in complete shock. He hadn’t made the connection with Steve’s last name. Joseph Rogers was one of the most ruthless men in the Manhattan underworld. Though no one could directly tie him to the Irish mob, there were plenty of rumors that he headed the organization. Among the vast criminal empires, it was well known that Joseph Rogers used his legitimate businesses to launder all of his dirty money. 

“You must hide your criminal side well if you work for OCCB,” Clint said, quietly letting them into the apartment. Steve shrugged.

“I’ve never been involved with that part of my father’s life. Other than occasionally looking the other way, we try keep our business separate. I’ve wanted to be a cop since I was a little kid and he has never tried to stop me. He tries to keep me somewhat informed of what he is doing and I give him tip offs for when to go to ground,” Steve explained. “He has asked me to keep the NYPD away from you in particular.” 

“Good to know,” Clint said, clearly still unsettled by the revelation. “Bucky’s room is at the end of the hall. Luca’s room is to the left. The other two doors are mine and Peter’s.”

Steve hoisted his bags onto his shoulder and headed down the hallway. As he got closer to Bucky’s door, he could hear Luca crying softly. Steve’s heart broke at the sound. He knocked softly on the door before letting himself in. Luca was curled up in a ball, holding his teddy bear, with crocodile tears streaming down his cheeks. Bucky was slowly carding his fingers through his son’s hair. When they heard Steve enter the room, Luca’s head popped up and the tears ceased almost immediately. He flung himself into Steve’s arms, tucking his nose under Steve’s chin. 

“Are you okay, little one?” Steve asked, bouncing Luca up and down.

“Yeth, daddy. I mithed you,” Luca cooed softly.

Steve dropped his bag and settled onto the bed next to Bucky, still cradling Luca to his chest. The little boy’s eyes slowly dropped shut, his breathing evened out. Bucky watched in amazement as his son almost immediately fell asleep. Relief washed over him. He had been afraid that it would be yet another sleepless night of his son trying to gain control of the anxiety that plagued his tiny body. Bucky relaxed and curled up next to Steve, letting the man wrap an around around his shoulders.

“I didn’t think you were actually going to show up tonight,” Bucky whispered. Steve let out a heavy sigh.

“I almost changed my mind, but Sam said it would be good for me and Charlotte needs to learn how to deal with her mother on her own,” Steve replied. “Plus, I missed the two of you. I missed you more than I thought was possible given that we only just met.” Bucky couldn’t help but smile.

“We’re both very loveable,” he said. “Did work go okay after you left? Sam seemed fairly discouraged during lunch.”

“He’s fine. We got un unrelated call so the interview we were planning to do will have to wait until next week,” Steve said. “That is, unless something major comes up over the weekend and I’m forced to work yet again.” Bucky kissed him softly on the cheek, happy to have someone so calm next to him. Nights with Tony had never truly been relaxing. It had always been the tense quiet, waiting for the storm to erupt.

“You seem like there is something you wanted to talk to me about,” Bucky pointed out, muting the tv but keeping his voice at a whisper. He wanted to make sure that Luca stayed asleep.

“Clint told me that Luca’s father is Tony Stark,” Steve said. Bucky looked away, but Steve kept talking. “I don’t have an issue with that. But lately the man has been trying to contact me. He says that he has some sort of information that the police need to know.” 

“Let me guess, he won’t even tell you the topic he wants to bring up,” Bucky said. When Steve nodded, Bucky groaned. “Either he is trying to make a deal with you, or he is going to attempt to screw me over.” Steve gave him a curious look.

“And how exactly would giving me information screw you over?” Steve asked. “I already know your brother is Hawkeye.” Bucky nodded.

“But you wouldn’t know that I have a way, a direct phone number, to contact the Winter Soldier,” he whispered. Steve stared at him for a few moments with a blank look on his face. Suddenly everything dawned on him and, being very careful not to jostle Luca, he gave Bucky a long and deep kiss.

“I suppose now that I have your phone number, I have a direct line to him as well,” Steve said. 

Bucky’s head snapped up, but before he could say anything, Steve got off the bed and was gone for a few minutes while he tucked Luca into bed. He and Bucky needed to talk without having to worry about waking the little boy. When Steve returned, Bucky was still sitting on the bed, however, every inch of his muscled body was coiled as if he were either going to run or physically attack Steve. It was clear that he was expecting to be arrested. 

“Please…” Bucky whispered, tears brimming up and spilling down his cheeks. His eyes darted to the bedroom door and Steve could see that his mind was on Luca.

“I’m not here to arrest you, Buck,” Steve said. “But we needed to talk without waking little one. You’re not worried for your family’s safety because you would never kill your own family.” Bucky still looked hesitant but allowed the other man to sit on the bed next to him. Steve reached out and put a hand on Bucky’s leg.

“I don’t hear a question, Steve,” Bucky said. “Are you going to blackmail me? Or are you just going to throw me in jail and let Luca lose both of his parents? Forgive me for not trusting the word of a cop. I may not be on the best of terms with Tony, but I do know that your team set him up in a very elaborate way. I’m not going to put myself in that same position.” Steve let out a heavy sigh and took his hand away. He wasn’t sure how to convince the hit man that they really were on the same side, at least on some level.

“How about I give you leverage over me that you can chose to use at any time if I ever try to arrest you,” Steve said. Bucky nodded in agreement. In his world, there was very little trust until the playing field was even. Trading secrets was a good way to build up insurance. “Your brother Clint is employed by my father, as Hawkeye. There are times when I have warned my father or made evidence go away to protect my father; I have even intimidated witnesses. I have done everything short of actually killing someone. My father is Joseph Rogers.” Bucky’s eyes grew wide and he moved closer to Steve. 

“And yet despite all of that, you didn’t know who I really was,” Bucky said softly. Steve shook his head.

“Not in the slightest,” Steve replied. 

After staring at Steve for a few beats, Bucky could no longer contain himself and all but jumped on the man. He pushed Steve back against the pillows, straddling his waist. Suddenly Bucky’s breathing became easier and he let out a sigh of relief. He had never felt so comfortable with another person before. Steve gave him a soft smile before he tugged Bucky’s shirt over his head and threw it at the hamper in the corner. As his nipples came into contact with the cool air of the air conditioned bedroom, they peeked into hard points, drawing Steve’s attention. The other male dipped his head down and started sucking while biting lightly on each one. As Steve’s mouth and tongue were busy lapping at Bucky’s silky sweet flesh, his hands skillfully unbuttoned the hitman’s jeans before he hooked his thumbs into the belt loops and tugged them down over Bucky’s hips. Bucky tipped his head back, moaning loudly as Steve palmed his hardening cock through his boxers, as he managed to kick his jeans off the bed. 

As Steve continued to nip at his chest, Bucky noticed that the detective was wearing too many clothes. He pushed the other man away and pulled off his shirt. For a few moments, Bucky stared at Steve, completely caught off guard. Underneath the semi-baggy long sleeve shirt Steve had been wearing were rippling muscles and extremely well defined abs. Bucky moaned softly and ran his hands over Steve’s skin. He opened and closed his mouth several times but no sound came out.

“You definitely need to wear tight shirts, babe. Your arms deserve to be admired,” Bucky gasped. Steve chuckled and lightly ran his fingers over Bucky’s groin once again. Bucky whimpered softly and quickly went back to unbuttoning Steve’s pants. All but ripping the slacks off of the other man, Bucky could see Steve’s large package standing erect under the silky fabric of his boxers. 

Bucky moved back and finished removing both of their clothes. While he sat back on his heels admiring Steve in all of his glory, Bucky’s hand found its way to his member and he slowly began to stroke himself. Steve immediately trained his eyes to his new boyfriend’s hand and licked his lips. Steve groaned softly as his cock hardened even more. He had never been so aroused before in his life. Bucky raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a slow and sensual smirk. Getting down on his hands and knees, Bucky crawled back up the bed until his mouth was even with Steve’s groin. He could feel him trembling in anticipation as he placed gentle and methodical kisses up his thigh. Steve spread his legs a little further apart and leaned back to give Bucky better access. Flexing his fingers, Steve grabbed onto the sheets underneath him. All at once, Bucky’s hot and wet mouth engulfed Steve’s large member. However, instead of taking just the tip into his mouth, Bucky took the large cock all the way into his throat. Steve’s mind shorted out at what he was watching. He hadn’t even known it was possible for someone to deep throat to the extent that Bucky was.

“H-Holy fu-fucking sh-sh-shit, B!” Steve exclaimed throwing his head back. 

Bucky let out a chuckle and the vibrations ran through Steve causing his toes to curl at the immense pleasure. He bobbed his head up and down a few times, each pass taking Steve all the way into the back of his throat. Steve tangled his fingers into Bucky’s hair but made sure he wasn’t pulling too hard. Just as he was about to fully lose himself in the fireworks going off behind his eyes, Bucky pulled away. Steve’s eyes flew open in confusion. Steve watched as Bucky sat back on his heels and stuck to fingers in his mouth. After coating two fingers fully in saliva, Bucky reached behind him and slowly slid the digits inside his tight hole. Steve sucked in a sharp breath as he watched Bucky probe himself. After a few minutes of stretching himself out, Bucky removed his fingers and crawled up Steve’s long torso. Positioning Steve’s erect cock at his entrance, he slowly slid down the hard member. When Steve was fully seated inside him, Bucky leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kissing him forcefully, Bucky started to rock his hips back and forth, slowly picking up speed. Steve dug his nails into Bucky’s back, drawing a small amount of blood but the pain only increased the frantic pleasure. Bucky’s face was now buried against Steve’s neck as he clung on for dear life. He could feel his balls tightening and drawing up close again him, release near. Steve sensed the climax.

"Cum for me, Bucky," Steve growled, his voice deep and husky. 

That was all the encouragement Bucky needed. He screamed into Steve’s neck as his orgasm hit him with such a force he thought he saw black spots floating before his vision. His cock jerked violently as rope after rope of cum coated the other man’s stomach. As soon as Steve felt the hot semen cover his stomach and his boyfriend’s tight passage tense up around him, he was no longer able to hold back his own climax. One final time, he thrust up hard into Bucky before spilling his own cum. For a few moments they clung to each other, panting as they fought off exhaustion to stay semi conscious. Both men stared through hooded eyes with pupils blown wide. Steve kissed up Bucky’s neck, slowly making his way to Bucky’s swollen lips. He paused ever so slightly to caress his collar bone with his tongue before Bucky grasped his face with strong hands and pulled their mouths together. Steve slowly eased himself out of Bucky causing both men to hiss at the loss of contact. 

Panting, Bucky rolled off of Steve and the two curled up around each other. Bucky relished in the feeling of having strong arms wrapped around him as they started to drift off to sleep. Steve gently kissed his neck and carded his fingers through his hair. Not long after, they both were sound asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it took me to post this chapter. It is a lot longer than I had originally planned but I had an idea and ran with it!! Sorry for any mistakes that I made while editing!
> 
> Happy Reading & Enjoy!! :)

Chapter Four

Steve and Bucky were unpleasantly woken by the sound of a phone going off. At first, Steve assumed he was getting a call. However, Bucky quickly mumbled a sleepy apology as he shut off his alarm. For a few moments, the two men just lay in bed, not wanting to move away from each other. Bucky rolled over and rested his head on Steve’s chest.

“Sorry, baby. Tony is in the maximum security wing of Sing Sing, it can take a few hours to get in to see him,” Bucky said. Steve hummed softly. 

“You may have to leave soon, but I’m sure you have time to take a quick shower with me,” Steve said. Bucky laughed and pulled Steve out of bed with him. 

“Only if you hurry, detective,” Bucky said.

Once the two men were back in the bedroom, Bucky started to get dressed, while Steve simply put his sweats and baggy t-shirt back on. Bucky helped Steve change the sheets before he finished getting dressed. Steve settled back against the pillows and enjoyed as his body sunk into the soft mattress. He sighed happily and turned the TV on quietly. It was early enough that to stay awake, Steve needed a combination of the news and Bucky talking at him to stay conscious.

“What time does Luca get up on weekends?” Steve asked. Bucky shrugged.

“He gets up whenever he wants. He usually comes into my room and we watch cartoons for a bit until he gets hungry,” Bucky explained, pulling on a plain black sweater and light blue jeans with no rips. 

“Will he be okay with just me here?” Steve asked. Bucky laughed and crawled back into bed, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist.

“Yes, he will be fine. He will be excited to spend the day with his daddy,” Bucky replied. “He has always wanted someone to call dad since Tony has never been there for him.” Steve couldn’t up the smile that lit up his face. He missed the days when Charlotte was Luca’s age.

“Has Luca ever met Tony?” Steve asked. Bucky shook his head quickly.

“I’m no saint, but his father is something else. I’m sure you know that just as well as I do,” Bucky said.

“Hmm, I can understand that. Anyway, have a safe trip, my darling,” Steve said. “I will stay here at least until you get home. Though if my daughter calls or texts me, I may need to leave.” 

“Or Peter can go pick her up. They work together at the same Starbucks. You can see if she would be willing to meet him somewhere and then he can bring her down here,” Bucky pointed out. Steve’s face lost a lot of color. He knew that Charlotte wasn’t fond of her mother, but Steve wasn’t sure she would forgive him for having an affair.

“She would find out about us. I can’t do that to her. What if she hates me? What if she never forgives me for cheating on her mother?” Steve asked. “I can’t hurt my baby girl like that.” Bucky nodded and gave Steve a reassuring kiss.

“Peter says Charlotte talks about her mommy problems to him. They usually work the same shifts. He says that Charlotte just wants you to leave your wife,” Bucky said. “She is also close with Natasha, Clint’s girlfriend. She is one of the manager’s for that Starbucks. But maybe you should air on the side of caution. She could just be ranting at work when she gets frustrated.”

“That probably the best idea. And you should probably head out. I know how long it takes to get in for civilians. Having a badge works out nicely,” Steve teased. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Can I borrow your badge?” he asked, pouting his lips and batting his eyelashes. 

“Sure, but only if you go in to work for me on Monday and I get to stay home with the kids,” Steve said. “A few days off would be very nice.” Bucky stuck his tongue out at his new boyfriend.

“Yeah right. That is _not_ happening. And there is no way Lotte is staying home from school without a damn good reason,” Bucky said sternly, though Steve could see the playful spark in his eyes. 

“Lotte will love her new momma,” Steve said softly. Bucky gave Steve one last kiss before reluctantly leaving. Steve stared after him for a few minutes before he focused back on the early morning news report. Eventually, the man fell back asleep.  
*  
The train ride to Sing Sing was long and boring. Bucky wasn’t particularly interested in seeing Tony, but he couldn’t turn down a vacation request. Business had been fairly slow since the cops had caught wind of the Winter Soldier’s activities. However, Bucky didn’t necessarily mind the slow down. He was able to spend more time with Luca which he always wanted. 

At long last, the train came to a stop. Bucky took in a deep breath, thankful for the fresh air. Everything on the train seemed stale; the air and the people. After a short taxi ride and nearly two hours going through prison security, Bucky made it to the secure room where he would see Tony. Finally, his ex was escorted into the room and handcuffed to the table. The two gave each other small smiles but nothing overly friendly.

“It’s been a while, Buck. How are you?” Tony asked. Bucky shrugged casually, in no mood for small talk.

“You put in a sudden request for a vacation. It was also done for an unknown. You know he doesn’t work like that,” Bucky said softly. Though his voice was calm, his eyes were flashing angrily.

While most of Bucky’s anger at Tony was because he had broken protocol, he was also angry with the abandonment. Bucky was unsure if Tony even cared that they had a child together. It was only on rare occasions that Tony even bothered to ask how Luca was doing. Tony seemed to sense that there was more hostility radiating off Bucky than normal. He decided that it was for the best to keep his normally snarky remarks to a minimum.

“I just thought things had been a little slow for him. I was trying to do him a favor,” Tony said quickly. For a few moments, Bucky stared at the other man before he started laughing.

“Do you really consider yourself so important that you think he needs your help?” Bucky laughed, rolling his eyes. “Things have been slow because the cops have an entire task force dedicated to finding him. I will pass the information along but I can’t guarantee that the vacation will actually happen. Make sure to tell your _friend_ that this is a one time deal. I won’t be so accommodating next time. Was there anything else you wanted? Or can I go home to my son and my boyfriend?” Tony blanched. Though he and Bucky had broken up years earlier, having a child with him would always cause complicated feelings.

“You have a boyfriend who knows Luca?” he questioned.

“I do. And since you seem to care so much, Luca calls him daddy,” Bucky snapped, getting to his feet. “Call me if you have any real jobs for our friend.”  
*  
Steve sat at McDonalds with Luca,watching him play with the happy meal toy. While Luca was content with his toy and chicken nuggets, Steve was very much on edge. He had texted Charlotte to meet him for lunch since she was getting off a 4am shift. However, he had left out the fact that Luca was with him. Five minutes later, much to Steve’s surprise, Charlotte walked in and flopped down on the bench across from her father. Dark circles hung under her eyes and Steve couldn’t help but wonder if the young woman got anymore sleep than he did. Luca looked up from his toys and smiled at her.

“Hi, thissy,” he said softly, vaguely recognizing the young woman.

“Hi, Lu. Where’s momma?” Charlotte asked.

“Vithiting a fwend. I get today with daddy,” Luca replied happily, a large yawn escaping his mouth.

“Are you tired, little one?” Steve asked.

“Yeth daddy,” Luca said.

“How about we get sissy her lunch and go home for nap time,” Steve suggested. Luca nodded and climbed into Steve’s lap. Charlotte smiled softly. It warmed her heart to see her father actually happy for once. It seemed like it had been a very long time since he had genuinely smiled without sadness lingering in his eyes.

“Lu, I’m going to put your toys in my purse so we don’t lose them, okay?” Charlotte said. Luca nodded sleepily.

“Thank you thissy,” Luca said. Steve fished a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket and gave it to his daughter.

“Get whatever you want, Lotte. I am going to put Luca in the car,” Steve said, still feeling the tense knot in his stomach. So far, his daughter was behaving normally, however, he had seen just how good she was at hiding her real feelings.

“Okay,” she said simply.

While Charlotte was getting her food, Steve headed out to his car. He ever so gently placed Luca into his carseat and began to strap him in. As he was covering up the little boy with his blanket, Charlotte came out with her food and quietly got into the front seat. When Steve joined her, he saw tears in her eyes.

“Are you leaving me?” she whispered.

“Never,” Steve said. “As long as you want to live with me, my home is yours.” Charlotte let out a sigh of relief, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

“Mom said you were leaving us,” she said.

“Her. I’m leaving her,” he replied. 

“Not that I’m upset, but why?” Charlotte questioned. “Did you finally decide to come out of the closet? Clearly something is going on because Luca is calling you daddy.” Steve gave his daughter a shocked look.

“Am I really that bad at hiding things?” Steve questioned as he pulled away from the curb.

“No, you’re good. Over time, though, I’ve watched you take interest in various men. You have good taste,” Charlotte said, giggling. She looked over her shoulder at Luca who was fast asleep. “I have to say, Bucky is way out of your league.” Steve snorted.

“Trust me, I am well aware of that,” he laughed.

“Luca certainly took to you right away. I”m glad he has someone who can be a good dad. Bucky needs you too. Peter says there are times when Buck is so depressed that he can’t get out of bed,” Charlotte said. Steve let out a heavy sigh. Behind Bucky’s tough exterior, he had seen the sadness his daughter was talking about.

“So you are absolutely okay with my relationship with Bucky? Even if it means I am cheating on your mother? I couldn’t handle the idea of you hating me for eventually leaving her,” Steve said. Charlotte rolled her eyes in true teenage girl fashion.

“One, yes I am more than okay with you leaving her. Two, your happiness matters more than what I think. Watching you be miserable is really hard, dad,” she said, her voice cracking ever so slightly. Steve gave her a grateful look.

“That means a lot to me,” he said.

The rest of the short car ride was spent in silence. Steve was thinking about how Bucky’s visit with Tony had gone, Luca was sound asleep, and Charlotte was thinking about how happy she was with the changes in her life. She was also hoping that her mother wouldn’t ask for too much visitation time in whatever custody agreement was eventually drawn up. She dreaded those moments when she would have to spend time alone with the woman. As Steve pulled up to the apartment building, he was overjoyed to see Bucky waiting for them. Before getting Luca out of his car seat, Steve greeted Bucky with a long kiss and a tight embrace. While watching her father act like a teenager, Charlotte scooped her future little brother up. Luca squirmed a bit before falling right back asleep. Bucky gave Charlotte a kiss on the cheek before taking Luca from her.

“Don’t forget your food, hon,” Bucky said. Quickly, she grabbed the bag and followed them to the elevator.

Once they got into Bucky’s apartment, everyone seemed to relax. Charlotte sat down at the dining room table while Bucky put Luca down for his nap. When Bucky came back into the living room, he curled up on the couch with Steve. It felt amazing to know he could come home to someone who would love him and not beat him for some tiny mistake he had made. Bucky watched Charlotte closely and waited until she seemed absorbed in her phone before he spoke to her father. 

“How did Lotte react?” Bucky asked quietly, giving Steve a kiss. As his heart gave a little flutter, Bucky began to worry that his very real feelings would interfere with his original plan for the cop.

“Very happily. Though apparently Jane told her I was leaving them both,” Steve said. “Before I said she could come with me, she was in tears. I’ve never seen her so afraid.” Bucky gave Steve’s leg a light squeeze.

“She must know a divorce is coming. It’s not normal to attempt to turn a child against the other parent. Unless she is hoping that Lotte will convince you to stay married,” Bucky pointed out. Steve gave an almost defeated shrug. 

“What am I supposed to do?” he asked. “What if in the long run it hurts Lotte? She needs her mother, even if she says she hates her.” Bucky softly ran his fingers through Steve’s hair and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“Let me talk to her. Maybe she will open up more. She is daddy’s little girl, so the thought of you being disappointed in her has to be terrifying. I might be able to see what’s really going on,” Bucky said. He had his suspicions about the young woman, but he wasn’t about to ruin Steve’s perfect image of his daughter. While Steve’s issues with Jane were legitimate, Bucky wondered if Charlotte was being slightly dramatic about her own issues.

Steve sucked in a deep breath but he knew that Bucky was most likely right. Getting up from the couch, Steve made his way to the small bathroom. While he was using it as an excuse to leave the room, a hot shower was starting to sound like an amazing idea. When the sound of the shower started, Bucky moved over to sit with Charlotte at the table.

“Are you really okay with your father seeing me, or do you just not want to hurt his feelings?” Bucky asked. “This can stay between us if you would feel more comfortable that way.” Charlotte frowned at the question.

“Of course I am okay with it. For once he seems like he is happy,” she said. “I haven’t seen that for a long time.”

“Alright, then what is his name?” Bucky asked.

“What are you talking about?” Charlotte deflected.

“Your mother has issues with your father. Yet I have a hard time imagining she would turn you against him. Your fights with her have to be rooted in something else. Steve hasn’t sprung the idea of a divorce on her yet which means she has absolutely no real reason to try to use you as leverage,” Bucky pointed out. The young woman squirmed in her seat before casting a glance in the bathroom’s direction.

“Mom said if I keep seeing him, I had to find someplace else to live,” Charlotte said. “I didn’t take her seriously at first, but now she wants me out.”

“I want his name,” he said.

“Brock...Brock Rumlow,” Charlotte replied softy. “He works for…” Bucky cut her off.

“I know who he is and what he does. I will not kick you out of my home, but you will end things with him. You have no idea what kind of danger you are putting yourself in,” Bucky said, his tone so cold and stern that the hairs on the back of Charlotte’s neck stood on end.

“He would never hurt me! He loves me!” she insisted.

“For one, you are too young to be with him. The man is in his 40’s. Second, you need to talk to Natasha. Before she met Clint, she was dating Rumlow,” Bucky said. “Nat thought he would never hurt her. Six months later she ends up in the ER nearly beaten to death.” Charlotte clenched her jaw.

“Brock told me about Natasha. If she hadn’t been cheating on him, he wouldn’t have gotten so mad,” she said. Bucky’s eyes widened at her naivety. 

“I know for a fact she wasn’t stepping out on him. Though even if she was, that doesn’t give him the right to put his hands on her,” Bucky growled.

“I’m not leaving him,” Charlotte snapped.

“Fine, but one of us is going to tell your father. Someone on the police force needs to know who you are dating. That way, when you go missing, they know who to go after,” Bucky said. His tone was no longer angry, it was only said. “Be careful, Lotte.”

“You can tell dad,” Charlotte snapped. She wasn’t used to someone calling her out on her small hissy fits. Irritation raged through her body and she wanted nothing more than to punch the man standing in front of her. However, on some level, she knew that Bucky not only had her best interest at heart, but was also trying to keep their lines of communication as open as possible. “And you can explain to him why I won’t be living here.” The young woman stood to leave but Bucky stood to stopped her. 

“No, Lotte. You’re staying here, with me. I would rather you see Rumlow here, where I can keep you safe. Please,” Bucky said softly. “I’m not asking you to like me right now, I’m only asking that you trust me.” Charlotte started to protest but stopped short when she saw the genuine fear in the man’s eyes.

“Okay,” she whispered. Bucky handed Charlotte a piece of paper. 

“If you are ever in trouble, text this number. And I am talking about the kind of trouble where your life is in danger,” Bucky said. “This number is to be used as a last resort. It is a direct line to the Winter Soldier.” Charlotte’s eyes grew wide.

“How do you have this?” she asked.

“Clint works for him. In exchange, my family is under special protection,” he replied. “Put the number in your phone under the name James Barnes. That way it will trace back to me and not him. My phone number should be in your phone under Bucky Barnes.” Quickly, Charlotte did as she was told and then gave the paper back.

“Wait...if your names is James, how the hell is your nickname Bucky?” Charlotte asked. Bucky laughed at the abrupt subject change.

“My middle name is Buchanan,” he said. She made a soft “oh” sound. “You should probably text your boyfriend and let him know you won’t be moving in with him. It is your life, but until you turn eighteen, I will do what I have to in order to protect you.”

Charlotte nodded slowly but had nothing left to say. She was more concerned with how Brock would react to the news over the way Bucky would react to her continued refusal to end her relationship. After cleaning up from lunch, Charlotte quietly made her way to her new room. Originally, Charlotte wasn’t going to move in with her father and Bucky. However, Bucky had still moved Luca into the master bedroom so that his daughter would still have her own space. Now, Bucky was glad they had already made the changes. It made the complicated situation a little easier to deal with. Shutting the door behind her, Charlotte flopped down on the small twin bed.

**Charlotte:** _Hey baby, so I am in the process moving out of my mom’s home, but my dad wants me to live with him. I know it’s sudden but I think things will be better this way._

**Brock:** _As long as you are safe, that’s all I care about. We won’t be living together until you’re eighteen anyway._

**Charlotte:** _I know, I just miss you so much!_

**Brock:** _I miss you too, Sweet Girl. I will be back in the country tonight. Will your father stop us from seeing each other?_

**Charlotte:** _I don’t think so. But I probably will have to tell him exactly who I am seeing. Unlike mom, he actually asks questions when I try to leave the apartment late at night._

**Brock:** _I have no issue with that, as long as you make it very clear that we have not had sex yet. I love you, but I won’t go to jail on a statutory rape charge._

**Charlotte:** _I promise. I will protect you. You’re the love of my life!❤️_

In the master bedroom, Bucky and Steve cuddled on the bed while Luca played with his lego set on the floor. Steve watched the little boy’s creativity, falling more in love with him. He felt extremely lucky to have the chance to be a father to Luca. He knew it would give the boy an opportunity to see that there was a life outside of crime. Bucky’s eyes were trained on the TV screen as the evening news report came on. Anytime new requests were carried out, it was only a matter of time until the bodies turned up. So far, things were quiet. He could only hope that the secrets would stay buried until all physical evidence was too degraded to be tested. Steve could feel the tension in Bucky’s body. They still hadn’t talked about the visit with Tony or about what Charlotte had said. Steve could only guess what was weighing on his mind. 

“Do you want to talk about what is bothering you?” Steve asked. His boyfriend let out a heavy sigh.

“Am I talking to Steve or Detective Rogers?” Bucky asked.

“Steve, son of a mob boss,” he replied. Bucky smiled.

“For one, Tony asked for a family to be extinguished. I gave the information to Hawkeye. I told him if he chose to take the job not to tell me. That’s why I was watching the news,” Bucky explained. Steve nodded.

“It won’t be on the news this soon. Since my squad usually handles things that look like mob hits, I will get the call first. We won’t hold a press conference until we know exactly what we are dealing with. It is always best to keep things under wraps to prevent a serial killer scare from slipping out,” he said. “If that happens, you and my father will be the first to know.” A look of relief crossed Bucky’s face and he nodded in thanks.

“I’m also worried about Lotte. I don’t know if everything she told me is true, but she admit to me that she is dating someone,” Bucky said.

“Who?” Steve asked, frowning. “She and I are fairly close and she has never once said anything about even being interested in a guy. I mean, I know she wouldn’t tell me anything but in the past, she has told me about boy’s she has dated.” Bucky swallowed hard as he gathered up the courage to tell Steve what was really going on with his daughter. He would have rather faced a grand jury than break his boyfriend’s heart. 

“I wouldn’t exactly say that he is a boy. His name is Brock Rumlow. He is Tony’s head of security. He works exclusively for Stark Tower, so I have no clue how they would have met,” Bucky replied. Steve clenched his jaw and Bucky could feel the detective physically tense through his whole body. “Do you know him?” 

“I have been looking for an excuse to arrest that man since the day I met him,” Steve growled. “Rumlow is nearly forty-three and he thinks it’s okay to date a sixteen year old?”

“That’s kind of what he is known for, babe. Besides, trying to keep them apart is only going to push Lotte closer to him,” Bucky pointed out. “I’m hoping that if we allow her to explore the relationship around us, we can keep things from getting out of control.” It was clear by Steve’s facial expression that he was not happy, but at the same time he could see the point that Bucky was making.

“Are there any strings you can pull from when you were with Tony to break them up without it look like we are meddling in their lives?” Steve asked. 

“Maria Hill. I’m still friends with her and she is Tony’s HR person. At least that’s what he calls her. She is really the one who mops up after Rumlow comes through and blows shit up,” Bucky said. “I can talk to her and see if she has any leverage against the guy. Until then, you can’t rush into this thinking like a father. I know that goes against everything in you, but the calmer things remain around here, the less likely it is for Charlotte to take off to shack up with Rumlow.” Steve groaned in frustration.

“Fine! I'll try to contain my disgust until he hurts her. As soon as he hurts her, I will kill the man myself,” he said. Steve was about to change the subject when he thought about something else that Bucky had said. “You told me that you thought she wasn’t telling you everything, or that she was partially lying to you. What else did she say?” Bucky shifted uncomfortably once again. Being a surrogate mother to a teenager was more stressful than being a legendary hitman. It made him dread for the days when Luca entered high school.

“Obviously, I don’t know Jane, but Lotte said that her mother told her if she didn’t end the relationship with Brock, she needed to move out,” Bucky said. “I can’t see any mother risking her daughter moving in with a guy like Brock Rumlow.” Steve frowned, tilting his head to one side as he pondered what Bucky had said. Nothing about the story sounded like Jane. No matter how much she and Charlotte fought, she would never do anything to put Charlotte in danger.

“Let me call Jane,” Steve said. Bucky nodded and gave the man a kiss. He slowly led Luca out of the room and closed the door. Steve sucked in a deep breath before he dialed his wife’s number.

“Hello?” Jane answered.

“Hey, it’s me,” Steve replied.

“Oh thank God! Steve, I can’t find Charlotte anywhere! She won’t respond to my texts or calls!” Jane cried.

“She is with me, though from your reaction, you answered the question I had for you,” Steve said. Jane sighed in relief.

“I’m so glad to hear that. I should have just called you but I knew you needed space,” Jane said. “But what was your question?” Anger toward his daughter swelled up but he had to focus on keeping things calm with his wife.

“My first question was, did you tell Lotte that I was leaving the two of you?” he questioned.

“I told her the two of us needed some space and that you might be leaving me,” Jane said softly. “I never meant it to sound like you were going to abandon her.”

“That makes more sense. I know we fight, but you are not the kind of person to force our daughter to pick sides,” Steve said. Jane let out a dry laugh that held no real humor.

“I’m actually relieved that you know that. I don’t want to fight with Lotte but she hasn’t been making things easy lately,” Jane pointed out. “You said the other question was already answered, but what was it?”

“Well, I found out she is dating a man named Brock Rumlow. No matter how much we argue, I know we both agree that dating a man twice her age clearly shows a lapse in judgement,” Steve said. “My question was, did you kick Lotte out of the apartment for refusing to end the relationship? However, your fear in not being able to find her clearly says, you did no such thing.” Steve heard his wife let out a soft yet anguished cry. She couldn’t understand why her daughter disliked her so much. Jane wasn’t hoping to become her daughter’s best friend, however, she did want to have a semi-decent relationship with Charlotte.

“If I threw her out, she would have run straight to her boyfriend. I used one of my sources from work do a background check on Brock Rumlow. He is a scary man. Every single woman who has ever dated him, regardless of their age, always ends up in the hospital half dead. He is a violent man,” Jane said. There was a slight pause as Steve heard her start to cry. “What am I doing wrong, Steve? Am I really such a terrible parent?” Tears of his own welled up in Steve’s eyes as he heard the pure agony that his wife was in. Suddenly, all of their past fights seemed small and irrelevant. 

“Jane, you are a wonderful mother! Something is going on with our daughter that has nothing to do with our parenting,” Steve said. “I am going to talk to her and see if she will open up. I will keep you in the loop if I learn anything new.”

“Thank you,” Jane said. “Have a good night.”

“You too,” Steve replied.

After hanging up the phone, Steve slumped back against the pillows. His mind was reeling but he was thankful that the conversation with Jane had been civil. It gave him hope that they would work better as friends as opposed to husband and wife. He knew it would take time after he told Jane that he wanted a divorce for the hurt to heal, but Steve hoped they could get through things together. If there was one thing Charlotte needed, it was the support of both her parents. All of a sudden, a deep ache welled up in Steve’s chest and all he wanted to do was hold Bucky. Quickly getting off the bed, Steve opened the bedroom door and to his surprise he came face to face with his boyfriend. Without missing a beat, Steve wrapped his arms around the other man and kissed him deeply. Bucky was caught off guard but almost immediately melted into Steve’s embrace. When the two broke apart, Bucky gently wiped away the tears that were sliding down Steve’s cheeks. No words were exchanged but the two men retreated back into the bedroom alone. Steve lay down on the bed and Bucky curled up around him.

“Talk to me, baby,” Bucky said softly. “What’s wrong?” Steve sniffled softly in an attempted to hold back the tears. 

“Something is going on with Charlotte. I think she is trying to get Jane and I to fight even more so she has an excuse to run to Brock,” Steve said. “Jane never kicked her out of the apartment and while she told her we were on a break, she never said I was leaving Lotte behind.” Bucky gave him a soft look.

“I guess that leaves you with two choices,” Bucky said. “You can either talk with your daughter tonight or tomorrow. She is a teenager, trying to hide her middle aged boyfriend. Now things are out in the open so you can just confront her with all the cards on the table.” Steve let out the breath he had been holding.

“Right now, I want to talk about my Tony Stark problem,” Steve said. “At least that subject won’t break my heart.” 

“I would suggest you go see him. Something is off but I can’t put my finger on what he is up to. I have a feeling he is making a play to get out of prison,” Bucky said. Steve snorted in amusement but stopped when he saw there was no joke.

“How would he even be able to pull that off? No one has the kind of information that would over turn multiple first degree murder charges,” Steve said. Bucky kissed Steve as the two men turned on a late night comedy show and crawled under the covers.

“That’s something you will learn about Tony, he has a way of achieving the impossible,” Bucky replied. “After all, he managed to give me a working womb and uterus so I could have my own child.” Steve nodded in agreement.

“Wait, does that mean I can get you pregnant?” he asked. His boyfriend sat in silence for a few moments as he mulled things over. 

“I don’t see why not,” Bucky said. Steve chuckled before he rolled over and pinned the other man to the bed.

“Guess we will have to keep trying until we find out,” Steve said. Bucky moaned in pleasure as Steve slowly rocked against him.

“I’m totally up for trying multiple times a day,” he gasped. Steve hummed in pleasure before he covered Bucky’s mouth with his own to prevent him from saying anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many new ideas!! I hope everyone likes where this is going. Also, one of my lovely readers made an interesting comment which has made me super excited! Sorry for any mistakes I’ve missed during my editing!!
> 
> Happy Reading & Enjoy!! :)

Chapter Five

Tony Stark sat at a cold metal table with his hands chained down. His ankles were cuffed as well but the leg restraints could be ignored easily. The metal bracelets around Tony’s wrists made a God awful noise everytime they banged against the table. He let out a groan of frustration as the minutes slowly ticked by. He would never understand why they put him in the visitation box long before the actual visitor showed up. Tony was just about to call for the guard to take him back to his cell, when none other than Detective Steve Rogers walked through the door. He raised his eyebrows in true shock.

“Better late than never I always says,” Tony said as the detective sat down across from him. “I was starting to think that all of my letters had gotten lost in the mail. I suppose I could have called you, but I thought it would be unfair for the Manhattan taxpayers to foot the bill of a collect call to your office.” Steve gave him a slight smile, mildly amused by the man’s antics. He would never understand how Bucky had been able to live with him for so many years.

“Drop the act, Stark. I’m only here because you said you had information for me. Since I am unable to corroborate this claim, I had to come directly to the source,” Steve snapped. “Don’t waste my time.” 

Bucky had warned Steve that from the moment he entered the room, Tony would try to control the interview. The most important thing to do, according to Bucky, was to remain as cold and distant as possible. If Tony thought he wouldn’t be able to get anything over on Stever, the more likely it would be that Tony would give up the information on the first visit. Steve was grateful for all the tips he could get. The fewer trips he took to Sing Sing, the better. Bucky had also warned Steve against bringing up Charlotte’s relationship with Rumlow. It was made very clear to Steve that Tony would use any and all personal information against him in the future.

“What do you want to know?” Tony asked, folding his hands together. 

“I want to know what you have, that you seem to think will be your get out of jail free card,” Steve said. Tony narrowed his eyes at the other man. Bucky’s final tip to Steve, had been to act as though he had insider information about Tony. It was imperative to remain two steps ahead of a man like Tony Stark. 

“I want immunity from my crimes and I want, as you said, to be released from prison,” Tony said. Steve gave him a small shrug.

“Until I have something solid to go off of, I can’t take such a major ask to the District Attorney,” he pointed out. “You know that as well as I do.” 

“Of course, which is why I am going to give you the name of someone inside one police plaza that could take down the entire NYPD and use it as his own private security force. Innocent people have been put in jail on trumped up charges in order for this man to retain his power,” Tony said. Steve opened and closed his mouth a few times but no sound came out. He had been expecting Tony to try to use the Winter Soldier as leverage. This, however, was so much bigger, that Steve was forced to continue to entertain the man’s request. There was no way he could risk the information being legitimate and then end up being the one who ignored it.

“Once you give me the name, will you be in danger?” Steve asked.

“No more danger than I am just sitting on the information. As long as you have me out of Sing Sing by the time you take this person down, I should be fine,” Tony said. “Someone I trust with my life is working for this person so as long as he remains his second in command I’m golden.”

“I will see what I can do,” Steve replied. Tony pushed a small piece of paper across the table. When Steve looked down and saw the name, his jaw dropped open in horror as well as shock.

“Holy shit, Stark,” Steve said, running his fingers through his hair. “Do I even want to know how you got this information?” Tony snorted in amusement.

“Probably not. Anyway, you should probably get going. I’m used to getting my way and I’m not always the most patient man,” he said. Steve rolled his eyes and stood up to leave.

“I will certainly keep that in mind. I will be in touch soon,” Steve said.

“And Detective Rogers?” Tony started, causing the other man to pause. “Give my best to Bucky and Luca.” Steve did his best to remain as stoic as he could, but the comment caught him off guard.

“Just because I put you in jail, doesn’t mean I keep in touch with your family. I’m pretty sure I am the last person that your husband would want to see,” Steve said. Tony stared at the other man for a few moments as if to say he couldn’t believe that Steve was attempting to lie his way out of his current situation.

“Oh please, Rogers, spare me the theatrics. I’m not stupid by any stretch of the imagination. I can smell his cologne faintly on you. I know it’s his because I sat across from him yesterday,” Tony pointed out. “And for the record, he and I have long since separated. As long as you take care of him and my son, you and I will have no issues.”

“Thanks for the heads up,” Steve replied. “Have a nice day, Mr. Stark.”  
*  
Charlotte walked slowly to a park that was nearby the apartment complex. Her mind was reeling at a million miles per hour. The night before, she had eventually fallen asleep but all she could dream about was Brock. She knew that he said he loved her, but Charlotte was also worried about him sticking around until she was eighteen. He had a notorious reputation for using women and then casting them aside like trash. At the same time, Brock made her heart flutter and her knees feel weak. No boyfriend before had ever made her feel so special. All she wanted to know, was that Brock truly loved her and wasn’t just with her because she was young and beautiful. Charlotte knew that Brock was back in Manhattan and she desperately needed to talk to the man face to face. She needed a few assurances before her father eventually confronted her.

**Charlotte:** _Can we meet up to talk?_

**Brock:** _Of course, Sweet Girl. Is everything okay? Are you in danger?_

**Charlotte:** _I’m not in danger. I just really need to see you. I hate being away from you for so long._

**Brock:** _Where should I meet you?_

**Charlotte:** _I am at Brighton Park. It’s across from the Shady Oaks housing projects._

After hitting send and waiting a few minutes, no response came. Anxiety clenched Charlotte’s stomach and she was no longer able to sit still. Anytime that Brock went silent, she always feared the worst. The last thing Charlotte wanted was to make her boyfriend angry. He was always so understanding with her and his patience seemed to rarely have limits. She hated feeling like she was being difficult. In her eyes, Brock Rumlow was an infallible saint. She would do whatever she had to do to keep the man happy. When she finally got a response, a cold wave of fear hit her like a ton of bricks.

**Brock:** _I thought you said you weren’t in danger. The number of gang related shootings have risen down there. I can’t control where you live, but I don’t want you outside. If you really want to go to a park, take the metro someplace else. I will not lose you! I can’t lose you, Sweet Girl!_

**Charlotte:** _I know you’re worried, but I am safe. No one knows me. It’s not like they will try to seek me out to kill me._

**Brock:** _A stray bullet is what I’m worried about, Lotte. Innocent people die all the time because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time._

**Charlotte:** _Okay, I am going inside. I am in building 5633, apartment 538. Will you still come see me?_

**Brock:** _Of course I will, my love. I’m already on my way to see you. I should be there in an hour. Stark Tower is further away from Shady Oaks than your mom’s home. Just please promise me that you will stay inside._

**Charlotte:** _I promise, babe. See you soon. I love you. Can’t wait for you to hold me._

**Brock:** _I love you too!_

When Charlotte walked into the apartment, a huge smile on her face, she was immediately met by Peter. He gave her a suspicious look. The young woman was always brooding, so when she was genuinely happy, it usually meant that Brock was involved.

“I thought you were going to spend a few hours at the park,” Peter said. Charlotte shrugged.

“Brock said being out at the park is too dangerous,” she said. Peter raised an eyebrow.

“That’s just a nice way of him saying he can dictate where you are at all times. Hawkeye sent your picture out to all gangs and their members. You are officially under the protection of the Winter Soldier. As soon as you go someplace, your photo and location are sent out like a criminal version of a be on the lookout,” Peter said. “They know what you’re wearing, how your hair is done, and even if you are wearing your earphones. Also you have your own shadow detail. So trust me when I say, you’re safe.” A shocked look crossed the young woman's face.

“I honestly have no idea what to say to that,” she replied. “It’s nice to know I’m safe, but that is also a little creepy.” A pink blush tinged Peter’s cheeks.

“Actually, it would be great if you didn’t say anything,” Peter said quickly. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you that.” 

She giggled softly at his clumsy cover up. Peter was the worst at keeping secrets. While he handled almost every aspect of the financial side to the business of Hawkeye and the Winter Soldier, he was kept from everything else. It would be game over if the cops of OCCB ever got Peter alone in an interrogation room. His loyalty was not the problem, he just had a tendency to ramble uncontrollably when his nerves got the best of him.

“I won’t tell anyone, and you have to promise that you won’t say anything about Brock coming over,” Charlotte said. Peter crossed his arms across his chest and shifted around awkwardly. He was doing his best, in that moment, to look everywhere except at Charlotte.

“He doesn’t have to say anything,” came Bucky’s voice. A chill went down Charlotte’s spine as she turned around. When she was facing Bucky, she saw worry, not anger, in his face. “I already told you that Brock was welcome to come see you here. So why do you insist on attempting to hide your relationship? You’re just going to make things worse for yourself in the end.” Charlotte clenched her jaw and balled her hands into fists. 

“I’m not hiding from you…” she started. “I’m hiding from dad. I know he was in a rush this morning for some work thing, but he wouldn’t even look at me. I’ve never seen him so cold before.” Bucky placed an around around her shoulders and gave her a light squeeze. 

“That is between the two of you. But I can tell you, the cold isn’t about your relationship. I will talk to Steve about things, but in the meantime, try not to rock the boat,” Bucky urged. “And Peter, I know it’s difficult, but could you please work on not spilling what few secrets you’ve been trusted with? I know you mean well, but if he finds out, he might kill you.” A deep blush crossed Peter’s cheeks as embarrassment coursed through him. His brother’s were always telling him that he was too pure and sweet to be a part of their work dealings.

“Right...sorry, Buck,” Peter said. “I didn’t mean to, it’s just I was trying to show Lotte that she isn’t actually in danger when she goes to the park.”

“And as you pointed out, Rumlow doesn’t give two shits whether there is real danger or not,” Bucky replied. “Speaking of which, you should probably go check on Aunt May.” 

“Why?” Peter said. “I actually have something I need to ask Brock about.” The older man narrowed his eyes at his little brother. 

“Charlotte, go to your room. When your boyfriend gets here, I will send him your way,” Bucky said. Charlotte started to protest when Bucky gave her such an icy glare that she was nearly tripping over herself to get to the bedroom. Once he was sure that the young woman was out of earshot, he rounded on Peter. “Please, for the love of God, tell me you aren’t going to ask Rumlow about Tony.” Peter shrugged his shoulders and shifted high weight from foot to foot. 

“Uh...that’s not the only thing I was going to ask him about. He was moving some money for us while he was in Moscow. Russia has some great banking deals once you pay off the oligarchs so I thought I would…” Peter stopped short.

“Stop. Peter, you don’t have to put on an act for me. I just want to know one thing,” Bucky said quietly. 

“What’s that?” Peter asked, gulping nervously.

“Why? Why do you love Tony?” Bucky replied. “You saw what he did to me. How he beat me. So forgive me for not understand how you can be in love with him.” Peter bit his lower lip and tears welled up in his eyes. Unlike Bucky and Clint, he wasn’t afraid of showing his emotions. Peter let out a shaky breath and wrapped his arms around himself.

“Because, he showed me that I can like myself the way I am. He’s never once asked me to change the way I am. He thinks it’s cute that I ramble, even though he gets snarky about it. I feel safe when I’m with him, and when I’m not I can’t breathe,” Peter said. “Everyday, I keep hoping that I’m going to wake up from this dream. Because even though he was dating you when he was out of prison, I still got to see him. I still got to have him hug me, or ruffle my hair. Yeah, it sucked knowing you were the one he knocked up, but he was still here. I’m not pretending what he did was okay, and I was afraid of him for the longest time after that one night. But when you love someone, and I mean really love someone, even the most heinous things they do become forgivable.” Bucky stared at Peter in total disbelief. His heart ached for the young man. He had never imagined that his little brother had been suffering silently, putting on a brave face. And then suddenly, it all clicked into place.

“You,” Bucky whispered.

“What?” Peter asked, unconsciously taking a step away from his brother. 

“You’re the reason Tony has been pestering Steve to come up to the prison for months now,” Bucky said. “He is trying to get out of prison for you.” Peter let out a nervous laugh.

“I don’t think so. I may be madly in love with him which would obviously cause me to misinterpret certain things he did but I’m not delusional,” Peter pointed out. Bucky shook his head.

“I should have seen it before but I was too fucking angry with the man to pay attention. The biggest hint would be the fact that he would ask how you’re doing but never bothered to ask how his son was doing,” Bucky said, laughing in such a way that it seemed like he was losing his mind. “I would certainly say he has feelings for you. What the fuck is it with men I know being cradle robbers?!” Bucky threw his hands up in the air and walked out of the room before Peter was able to respond to anything that had just been said.

“What the fuck…” Peter mumbled under his breath. He was just getting his bearings when someone started knocking at the door. Groaning inwardly, Peter opened the door without bothering to look through the peephole. No one was stupid enough to attempt a robbery at their apartment number.

“Hello, Peter,” Brock said.

“You know, you’re just a glorified babysitter,” Peter grumbled, stepping to the side to let the mercenary into the apartment. “Lotte is in her bedroom and Bucky is here too. Before you leave, uh...we should talk about Moscow.” Brock chuckled and patted the young man on the back. 

“I’m sure you will be very pleased with the information and opportunities that Moscow provided us,” Brock said. “He says hi, by the way.”

“Who?” Peter asked, once again folding his arms across his chest awkwardly. He had never been very good at deflecting conversation.

“Tony. The man won’t shut up about you. I guess that means you also have a glorified babysitter,” Brock laughed. “You’re cute, trying to pretend that you aren’t carrying on an affair with your older brother’s baby daddy. Glass houses, Parker.” 

Brock left the young man standing speechless in the living room. However, instead of going straight to his girlfriend’s room, Rumlow knocked on Bucky’s door. He knew that if he wanted to keep seeing Charlotte, he needed to stay in both Bucky and Steve’s good graces. There were definitely going to be some major hurdles, but for the first time in his life, he was actually prepared to make the necessary sacrifices. Brock knocked lightly on the master bedroom door. When he was met by Bucky, the other man gave Brock a shocked yet weary look. 

“Can I help you?” Bucky asked. “I thought you were here to see your girlfriend, not me. Unless things have suddenly changed.” 

“Nothing has changed, sir. So far the plan is moving forward as you have instructed,” Brock replied. “I’m here, awkwardly asking what your rules are for my continued relationship with Lotte.” Bucky shrugged.

“One simple rule. Don’t fuck her,” Bucky said. “I don’t care if you date her, but do anything more than kiss her, and I will personally ensure that when you are booked into the Tombs, you will have the title of child molester.” Without saying another word, Bucky shut his bedroom door in the mercenary’s face. Brock shuddered to think what his fate would be after the man was finished with him.

As Brock turned around, he was surprised to see that Charlotte was standing behind him. Her luscious blonde hair was loosely curled and spilled down her shoulders. She wore light makeup that caused her baby blue eyes to sparkle. Charlotte’s clothing was modest yet still managed to highlight her soft curves. Brock felt his stomach flutter and an involuntary gasp left his mouth.

“You look beautiful, Sweet Girl,” Brock whispered. He slowly moved over to Charlotte and wrapped her up in a tight hug. “I missed you so much.” When the couple broke apart, Charlotte took a seat on her bed while Brock rolled her office chair over. They both knew that there would be hell to pay if Steve or Bucky found them in bed together. 

“What country were you in this time?” Charlotte asked, lacing their fingers together. He chuckled quietly. He loved his girlfriend’s curiosity about the world. He couldn’t wait until she could travel with him.

“I was in Russia again,” Brock said. Out of his pocket, he pulled a small velvet box. When he opened it, Charlotte let out a shocked gasp. A very large and glittering diamond sat in front of her. 

“Brock...is that…? Are you…?” She spluttered softly, tears springing up in her eyes. He smiled at her.

“Yes, Sweet Girl. This ring means exactly what you think it means,” Brock said. “Will you marry me?” Charlotte opened and closed her mouth a few times but no sound came out. She instead moved so that she was sitting in the older man’s lap. After allowing Brock to slip the ring on her finger, she kissed him deeply.

“Of course I will marry you! I couldn’t imagine my life without you,” Charlotte whispered. Her now fiancée kissed her softly.

“You will never have to know the feeling of being without me,” he replied. “You are the most amazing and wonderful woman in the whole world, and I intend to keep you safe from all harm.” Bucky’s warning about the mercenary flashed through her mind, however, it was quickly forgotten with a deeply passionate kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between chapters! I started getting really into writing the story and the planning and forgot to keep posting! I am also sorry for any mistakes I missed in my editing. I was really just trying to get this posted! I've started adding more characters now, so I do apologize if it starts getting complicated. However, complicated is kind of the point of this story. I'm using the actress Zoe Saldana as the actual name of Gamora. It makes more sense in the non fantasy side of things. Just like how Thor's parents are obsessed with Asgardian legends.
> 
> Happy Reading & Enjoy!! :)

Chapter Six

Steve had managed to keep his exterior calm until he was back in his car. His whole body trembled with fear. While it was true that Tony could use the name of the corrupt man to leverage himself out of prison, Steve’s world had just turned upside down. Actually following up on Tony’s information meant ripping apart everything he had been fighting for since joining the NYPD. After getting out a few screams of frustration, Steve had immediately called Sam Wilson. He wanted to talk to Bucky more than anything, but there was no way he was going to stress Bucky out over Tony until there was a solid release date or proof that the man’s release was being considered.

Steve managed to pull himself out of his vehicle and forced himself to walk into the diner. He sat down heavily in a booth, thankful that Sam hadn’t arrived yet. It gave him time to gather his thoughts before talking to his partner and then his Captain. Steve needed the advice of his best friend before any thoughts of moving forward could happen. Ten minutes later, Sam walked into the restaurant and sat down across from Steve. At his partner’s pale face, a worried expression creased Sam’s brow.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Sam said. “Did the Winter Soldier kill again?” The other man shook his head, trying to find the right words. Now that he was face to face with his best friend, he was at a total loss for words. Steve was having a hard time with the idea that he would be turning Sam’s world upside down the same way that Tony confused him. He knew there were criminals in the world, Bucky and his father were more than enough proof, however, the idea that someone who worked within the law was trying to destroy it, wasn’t something Steve could wrap his mind around.

“This is something much bigger than the Winter Soldier, surprisingly. I went to see Tony Stark up at Sing Sing today,” Steve said. “Remember how he has been saying that he has information that will get him released?”

“Yeah, and remember how we both agreed that was impossible with his charges?” Sam replied, rolling his eyes. “The man committed cold blooded murder for no other reason than personal gain.”

“It’s not. He gave me the name of someone extremely high up in the NYPD who is corrupt. I thought it was total bullshit, so I called my father,” Steve said. “According to dad, everything Stark said is true.” Sam’s eyes grew wide in shock.

“What’s the name?” He asked.

“Alexander Pierce,” Steve replied, dropping his voice to a nearly inaudible whisper. His partner looked as though the wind had been knocked out of him.

“The police commissioner of the NYPD?” Sam verified.

“That was exactly my reaction,” Steve said.

“We have to take this to Captain Fury!” Sam pointed out. Steve narrowed his eyes.

“And short of asking my father to be a witness in what will likely become a federal case,” he started, “how do we prove that Stark’s claims are true.” Sam was silent for a few minutes as he mulled over the various options. Whatever method they used, it would have to remain off the books. Anything that could leave a paper trail would be easily accessed by Pierce. The only way to keep secrets from the commissioner was to keep the operation small and off the record. 

“If we can convince IAB to keep things off the record, a few of their agents should be able to help. They are all used to spying on their own. Their agents should have little trouble setting up an undercover task force,” Sam said. Steve let out a heavy sigh and in that moment he desperately wished he could erase his own memory. Ignorance would have been bliss.

“Stark did say that Pierce’s number two is someone he trusts with his life. I can’t say I entirely trust someone who is that close with Tony, but that may be a good way in,” Steve said. “I don’t really see any other choice. If we go straight at the commissioner, he will destroy us without a second thought.” A shiver went down Sam’s spine. He had gone up against plenty of criminals in his years as a cop. However, taking on someone with such a powerful position, and police training, was new territory. 

“This also means that we don’t know who we can bring into the circle. Anyone could be in Pierce’s pocket,” Sam pointed out. The other man shook his head in utter disbelief.

“We could just let Tony get killed and pretend like we never knew about any of this,” Steve said. 

“Please tell me that you’re not seriously considering doing something like that,” Sam replied. “I know what your family is like, but you are different from them. Don’t take the easy way out. If we ignore something like this, imagine what the NYPD will turn into.” 

Steve groaned in frustration. Having a moral compass was maddening at times. Steve sat in silence for a few moments as he swirled his coffee around in his cup. He was utterly drained and could honestly say that for the first time in his life he didn’t want to be a cop. It was now up to him to stop whatever dreadful plan Pierce had in store.

“How much do you want to bet that Pierce has IAB officers in his pocket. It could take weeks to figure out who we can trust,” Steve replied. “We would risk exposure if we spoke to the wrong person.”

“There is one person I know would have our back no matter what,” Sam said. Steve narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t say it,” he warned.

“Quill would be more than happy to take out Pierce,” Sam pointed out.

“But he is such an asshole!” Steve grumbled.

“Maybe, but he is not 100 percent a dick,” Sam replied.

“Fine, but you will be the one dealing with him,” Steve said, rolling his eyes. “What makes you so sure he would speak to us? He may be former OCCB, but we fell out hard when he became IAB.” Sam cast his gaze down at the table.

“Because his girl was taken and sold to a pimp. He is only known by his street name, Thanos. However, I’ve heard whispers he is involved with something called HYDRA. Maybe getting close to a major organization like that will get us a way in with Pierce,” Sam said.

“How did Zoe get taken? Isn’t she VICE?” Steve asked. “How do you know that she is being trafficked and not just undercover?” Sam gave his partner a grim look.

“Two reasons. One, VICE has Zoe on paid leave to heal after she took a bullet to the chest six months ago. Second, VICE already has officer Nakia undercover with Thanos. She says Zoe is now called Gamora and is so drugged she can barely speak,” Sam said. “We have a lot to lose if this goes south.” Steve nodded.

“Make the call. I need to get home to Bucky,” he said. “I also need time to process everything. This is all too much for one day.”

Quickly, Steve finished his coffee and all but bolted from the diner. When he had gone to see Tony that morning, everything had been normal. Now, his world was upside down and he wasn’t sure which fire needed to be put out first. Steve had originally been contemplating bringing up divorce with Jane. Yet now, with his current situation, his love life hardly seemed important. Climbing the his car again, all Steve could think about was curling up next to Bucky. However, as he was about to pull away from the diner, a text popped up on his phone.

**Bucky:** _Brock came to see Lotte today. And now it seems like he will be saying for a while. Clint went to stay with Natasha and Peter went to Aunt May’s apartment. It looks like it’s just you, me, Lotte, Luca, and Rumlow for the night._

“Mother Fucker!” Steve screamed.  
*  
Jane slowly opened her eyes on Friday morning, her whole body aching as if she had been in a violent physical altercation. In reality, trying to grasp the fact that Steve had moved in with an anonymous boyfriend and that her daughter was dating a mercenary was wreaking havoc on her body. The past week had been hell for her and she had only made it into her office once on Monday. She no longer had the will, or the energy, to go digging around for stories in the dark underbelly of Manhattan. Jane’s phone started buzzing annoyingly but she decided to ignore the call. If her editor wanted to fire her, she wasn’t going to fight him on the decision. Being unemployed would give her the perfect excuse to go poking around both her husband’s and her daughter’s love life. Moments later, laughter bubbled up in her chest and spilled out her mouth. Jane curled up on her side, laughing until tears were rolling down her cheeks. There was nothing truly funny about her situation. However, she couldn’t believe that she was actually lying in bed and thinking about becoming her own private investigator. 

Out of nowhere, there was a loud pounding at the apartment front door causing Jane to nearly jump out of her skin. She curled up at the head of her bed and prayed desperately that whomever was looking for her would go away. She knew it was most likely her desk mate, Darcy, from the Times hoping to convince her to come in to work. Yet in the back of her mind, she worried that Brock Rumlow was coming to kill her. While packing up Charlotte’s room, she had found evidence that the man had clearly been in her home. Jane didn’t know exactly what kind of work he did, but from what her source had found, she knew that murder wasn’t beneath the man if he didn’t get what he wanted. Another loud sequence of knocks pulled Jane from her dark thoughts and she managed to gather up enough courage to sneak to the front door. Cautiously looking through the peephole, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was indeed only Darcy. Pulling open the door, Jane found herself knocked backwards into the apartment as her best friend and coworker tackled her. 

“Oh my God, Jane! I thought you were dead or something! You never miss work! What were you thinking just disappearing on us like that? Four days and not a single call or text? You can’t scare people like that!” Darcy half sobbed and half yelled. Jane hugged her back tightly and guided them until they were sitting on the plush couch. Finally, she managed to pry herself lose from Darcy’s iron grip. 

“Why on earth would you assume that I was dead?” Jane asked, giving her friend a funny look. Darcy gave her a guilty look.

“I may have found one of your sources and bullied him into giving me information. He said you looked into a mercenary by the name of Brock Rumlow. I didn’t ask for details but the man’s name just sounds scary,” she pointed out. Jane groaned and fell back against the couch.

“My life is falling apart, D. My husband has moved out, my daughter has moved out, and I’m pretty sure Steve is about to file for a divorce. He hasn’t said anything yet but I see the way he looks at me. I can see the sadness, like he doesn’t want to hurt me,” Jane replied. Darcy threw an arm around her friend.

“Where is he living? We can go spray paint his apartment,” she suggested. Jane let out a dry laugh.

“I have no idea where he is living. He wouldn’t tell me. He did tell me that he is dating someone and that someone happens to be a man,” Jane said. 

“You’re surprised at that?” Darcy asked. “Come on! The man has gay written all over him! Do you remember last year’s office Christmas party? I saw Steve making eyes at that new investigator you work with, Thor, I think.” Jane clenched her jaw and tried to remain as calm as possible. She had seen Steve’s eyes wander over the years, however, she had been hoping that she was just imagining things.

“Darcy, I love him. I’m trying to hold on, but I can’t make him be someone he’s not,” Jane replied. “My family wants nothing to do with me. That is the most painful experience in the whole world. Family is all I’ve ever wanted but it was clearly not something I was meant to have.”

“Don’t say that! You know Steve would stay if he could, but you don’t want him to be miserable just so you can be happy,” Darcy pointed out. “Lotte is a different story but it has nothing to do with you. Admit it, you and your daughter were best friends until Brock got in her head.” Jane was about to reply when her phone started beeping incessantly. 

**Charlotte:** _MOM, GUESS WHAT? BROCK AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!_

Jane stared at the test for a few moments before a new wave of tears washed over her. The phone fell out of her hands and crashed to the floor. Crumpling into Darcy’s arms, Jane sobbed so hard that her chest started to hurt. To her, the words sounded like a death sentence. Charlotte’s 17th birthday was only four months away. After that, the young woman would no longer need her parent’s permission to get married. Charlotte would officially belong to Brock Rumlow. Ever so slowly, while still holding Jane, Darcy retrieved her phone. Jane was in no condition to ask for help from any one.

**Darcy to Steve:** _I’m with Jane right now. She just got a text from Lotte announcing her engagement to Brock. Once you deal with Lotte, your wife needs to talk to you._

The second text Darcy send out was a little more complicated. She knew Jane wouldn’t approve, but she was down to her last resort. Both Jane and Charlotte were in desperate need of help.

**Darcy to Thor:** _I found Jane. She has been hiding out at her apartment. I know you did a prelim background check on Brock Rumlow. But now I need deep research. Jane’s daughter is in major trouble and we need as much leverage as possible._

Darcy wasn’t sure which man would reply first, but she was hoping it would be Thor. Jane was fragile and there was only so much support that Darcy could give. By no means did Darcy think that her best friend needed a man in her life. However, losing Steve was a major blow to the usually strong woman. The attention of a man, especially one as attractive as Thor, might help to inspire Jane to get back on her feet.

**Thor:** _Of course, anything for Jane. Should I come to her now?_

**Darcy:** _Yes! I have an article to get to Selvig but I can’t just leave Jane. I’m afraid she might try to hunt Brock down if I leave her alone._

**Thor:** _Of course! I will be there as soon as I can!_

Darcy smiled smugly to herself. Selvig had given her until Monday morning to finish her article. Yet she was unable to pass up a perfect match making opportunity. When Darcy looked down at her friend, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Jane had finally cried herself to sleep. Darcy could now see the dark bags under the woman’s eyes, and she could only imagine when the last time Jane had truly slept was. Looking down at her phone, she saw that a private number had also texted her.

**Private:** _Steve will be to Jane soon. As long as he doesn’t end up in jail for murder first. He said he is going to deal with Charlotte so that Jane can rest._

**Darcy:** _Let me guess, you’re the new boyfriend that Steve is so taken with._

**Private:** _Yes. Steve asked me to keep my name and number private. He will discuss everything with Jane tomorrow._

**Darcy:** _Well let him know that if he does kill Rumlow I will help him hide the body._

**Private:** _Good to know._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I started working full time and going to school full time so I don't have much free time! But I have been working on moving the story forward. I just haven't been able to type the chapters up until recently!

Chapter Seven

Steve sat across from his daughter in her bedroom. At the moment he could feel himself gazing around the small room trying to figure out how he was going to explain things to Jane. His original plan had been to rip Charlotte a new one and reduce her to tears. Steve wasn’t normally someone who wanted to inflict emotional pain on family members, but he was so angry with Charlotte that he was nearly seeing red. However, all he could do was stare at the large diamond on his child’s finger. His heart was pounding so loudly that all he could hear was the roaring of blood in his ears. Steve could see his daughter’s lips moving, but he heard nothing that she was saying. He did his best focus and force his brain to stop shorting out.

“Dad! Have you heard a word I’ve said?” Charlotte was asking by the time Steve was able to comprehend what was going on around him. Steve let out a heavy sigh in an attempt to calm the storm within him.

“No, Lotte. I honestly haven’t heard a thing you’ve said. I was more trying not to murder your...your,” Steve cleared his throat before he continued, “...your fiancé .” Charlotte could see the sadness as well as confusion in her father’s eyes. Yet the rage seemed to burn brighter than all the other emotions and for the first time in her life, she was afraid of her father.

“I know you’re mad, but…” Charlotte started before she was abruptly cut off mid sentence.

“Mad doesn’t even begin to slightly cover my feelings. You have lied to both me and your mother. It looks a lot like you were attempting to split your mother and I up. Not to mention the fact that the man you now call your fiancé kills people for a living and he is twice your age,” Steve snapped. “What’s next, are you going to tell me that you’re pregnant?” Charlotte flinched. 

“No, I’m not having sex with him,” Charlotte said softly, twisting her hands in her lap. Steve sighed and moved to sit next to his daughter.

“You have no idea how hard this is for me. Brock may have never hurt you, but I’ve seen many police reports against him. And yes, I know Bucky warned you about him,” Steve said. “You are my child and I have no idea what I would do if something were to happen to you. I don’t want us to fight or be angry, but Lotte, you’re truly scaring me. This is beyond normal teenage rebellion.” Tears started to drip down Charlotte’s cheeks and she leaned into her father’s tight grasp.

“Daddy, I love him so much!” Charlotte cried, tears dripping off her chin. 

“I know, sweetheart. I know,” Steve whispered, rocking the young woman back and forth. Seeing his daughter in pain was too much and it broke the anger within him. He could clearly see the love in Charlotte. Steve could only hope that one day he would see the same love in Brock’s eyes.

In the kitchen, Bucky had managed to corner Rumlow, holding a very large gun to his head. The normally fearless mercenary trembled as he tried to figure out how to escape harm’s way. However, as livid as Bucky was, there was very little chance Brock would make it far. The Winter Soldier had no qualms about taking out innocent lives to get to his target. In that moments, Brock was fairly sure that even Tony would would sanction the hit against him.

“You are making my life very difficult, Rumlow. This was not what we agreed on,” Bucky growled, jamming the gun into the other man’s chest, his finger hovering dangerously close to the trigger. “I said you could use the girl as arm candy. I never said you could marry her!” Brock squirmed but only succeeded in having the gun pressed to his temple. 

“When I made the deal, I wasn’t planning to marry her. I wasn’t planning on falling in love with her!” Brock gasped. “Please, don’t kill me.”

“I can’t make any promises. I don’t like people who screw me over and fuck up my plans,” Bucky snapped. “Is she pregnant?”

“Uh...no. I haven’t slept with her,” Brock said quickly. “I did follow that rule.”

“I am giving you two choices, Rumlow. And lucky for you, in both options, I have decided to let you live. Option one, you walk away from Charlotte and break her heart. Sure, there will be tears, but she is young and will no doubt find a new love. Option two, you knock her up as quickly as possible. Charlotte being pregnant is a more plausible reason for the marriage. No one will ever believe that the womanizing Brock Rumlow fell in love,” Bucky snarled. “Now choose. Option one? Or Option two?” Brock swallowed hard.

“Two,” he whispered. Bucky smiled before he returned the large hand gun to his underarm holster.

“Good choice,” Bucky replied. “Now, I think you and your fiancée have a lot to talk about.” Brock ran his fingers through his hair, discreetly wiping the sweat off his forehead.

“And Steve?” he whispered.

“I will handle him. All you have to do is get married and have a baby with someone young enough to be your daughter. That is what you wanted, right?” Bucky questioned. “And Rumlow, when she pisses you off, and we both know she will, don’t beat her too badly.”

“You have my word,” Brock said.

“Thank you, _son_ ,” Bucky replied, a cruel smirk slowly spreading across his face.

A short time later, Steve walked into the kitchen and he could still feel the tension lingering, even though both Brock and Bucky were attempting to seem normal. Brock was still suspiciously eyeing Bucky’s desert eagle as if he was expecting it to fire on his own. Steve put an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him in close. It was clear that the two men were trying to hide something from him.

“Is there something you want to share with me?” Steve asked. Bucky shrugged.

“ No, babe. Brock seems to understand exactly where we stand. If he is serious about this relationship, there will be no backing out at the last minute,” Bucky said. “If you break her heart, I will put a bullet in the back of your skull.” Keen to avoiding any further escalation, Steve quickly forced Brock out of the kitchen. At the moment, he wasn’t concerned with whatever threats had been made. His main priority was to stay ahead of Tony.

“Buck, there is a good chance that Tony will be getting out of prison. I wanted to wait to tell you until there was an actual release date. But it could be coming sooner, rather than later,” Steve said. “I just wanted to be the one to tell you and not the DA’s office.” Bucky gave him a grateful smile along with several soft kisses.

“I know. I have already made a deal with him for when he gets out. Afterall, Lucca is his son,” Bucky said. “Tony didn’t share what information he had that would get him out of prison, but he forced me to discuss certain things. Tony will get Luca on weekends. I have also agreed to let Peter and Tony be a true couple. I’m in the process of making arrangements for Peter and Tony to be allowed conjugal visits until the release is finalized. That’s how it will start, or continue I should say. Peter isn’t so great at keeping secrets and has let slip small details that point to him taking collect calls from the prison.”

“And you’re okay with your little brother sleeping with your ex?” Steve asked, unable to hold back the shocked expression.

“Step-brother, and yes. Unlike Brock, whom I know is weird with relationships, Tony really does love Peter. Who am I to tell him whom he can and can’t love,” Bucky replied. “It will be up to Aunt May in the end if they can really stay together.” Steve sat in a confused silence trying to figure out Bucky’s strange logic.

“How does that make any sense?” he questioned. 

“Tony would never make a move on Peter without my blessing. However, Aunt May can choose to report the underage relationship and there would be nothing I could do to stop Tony getting put back in jail,” Bucky said. “Peter may choose to live with me, but May is still his legal guardian.” Steve groaned softly.

“Damn, and I thought my family was fucked up,” Steve muttered under his breath.

In her room, Charlotte lay curled up on her side, her head pounding from crying. While her father had not told her that she could no longer see Brock, the implication had been clear. As her bedroom door opened and closed, she was shocked to feel the bed indent behind her. Charlotte lay as still as possible, hoping not to be dreaming.

“If I’m going to start sleeping here, you need a much bigger bed,” Brock whispered.

“What are you talking about? My father will kill you if we sleep, and I actually mean fall asleep, together,” Charlotte replied. The young woman felt the man sigh more than she heard it.

“Bucky is pretty pissed that we’re engaged. So he gave me two choices. He said I can either get you pregnant or we can separate,” Brock explained, surprised himself at his own candor. “I love you too much to leave, sweet girl.” Tears began to stream down Charlotte’s cheeks and she buried her face in her fiancé’s strong chest. The prospect of being forced into motherhood at seventeen was terrifying. However, Charlotte wasn’t sure she was scared enough to leave the man she loved. 

“How can he even force you to do something like that? Is he really so powerful?” Charlotte asked. “My father will never allow for that to happen.” The mercenary shook his head. He wished he could be able to preserve the young woman’s innocence just a little longer.

“Sweet girl, loving someone like Bucky changes a person. And if I were you, I would refrain from running to tell your father about the arrangement that was made. He is in love, just like you are. It wouldn’t be fair to take that away from him,” Brock pointed out. Charlotte nodded. She thought it was adorable how in love her father was. Charlotte was also hoping to improve her relationship with Bucky. 

“Will it hurt?” Charlotte asked, abruptly changing the subject.

“What?” Brock replied. 

“Sex. My first time,” she said. Brock pulled her into a deep kiss, causing the young woman’s whole body to go limp.

“A little, but I will make sure we go as slow as possible. I want you to enjoy yourself and I want it to be special,” Brock said. “Next weekend we will get a honeymoon suite at a five star hotel. Everything will be as close to perfect as I can make it. Until then, we can slowly move our relationship forward.”

Charlotte readjusted her position until she was able to wrap her arms around Brocks neck and drape one leg over his waist. Ever so softly, she pressed their lips together and relished in the feeling of the mercenary’s strong arms tightening around her. Slowly, Brock moved his left hand down her back until he cupped her ass in one hand. Charlotte’s breath hitched ever so slightly but she made no move to pull away. Brock gently massaged the soft flesh for a few minutes, and then he dipped his fingers between her legs. Her groin was radiating heat, a soft whimper of pleasure left her mouth when Brock’s fingers grazed across her cloth covered slit. The older man recaptured her lips as he continued to run his fingers in soft circles around her virgin clit, applying only minimal pressure. A light blush tinged Charlotte’s cheeks and she gently rocked her hips. She balled Brock’s shirt up in her fist as suddenly her body trembled with the rise of an orgasm. Charlotte cried out softly and bucked against her fiance’s fingers as she rode through the pleasure. Shyly, she gazed up at Brock through hooded eyes. He gave her a gentle kiss on the head before settling in to rest. 

Charlotte closed her eyes and nuzzled against Brock’s chest. A deep ache was suddenly replacing the calm feeling of the afterglow. As she thought about everything her father had said about Brock, a sick feeling filled the pit of her stomach. What is something went wrong and she was unable to get or stay pregnant? What if Brock decided that in the end, she wasn’t worth all the trouble she seemed to cause? What if her father found out that she had agreed to Bucky’s terms just to prevent Brock from leaving her? However, her last thought as she started to drift off to sleep was by far the most terrifying and saddening one of her fears. What if she married Brock, and he turned out to be exactly the man she had been warned about? And what if one day he beat her so badly that he killed her?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Peter Parker felt as if his whole body was vibrating with anxiety. He could hardly believe that he was about to see Tony for the first time in three years. The two regularly spoke on the phone, but there was nothing quite like being face to face. Bucky had assured both men that they would eventually get a conjugal visit. However, because Peter was underage and also looked extremely young it would take longer than normal to pay off prison personnel. While Peter and Tony would have given anything to spend the night with one another, they were more than content to simply get to hold hands. Peter was also silently celebrating that Bucky had not only paid off several guards, but the warden as well, in order to secure a private visitation room. The future of Bucky’s plan hinged almost solely on Tony, which meant he was basically at his ex’s mercy, yet again.

As Peter sat at the metal table, waiting for Tony, he had a hard time not jumping out of his seat. His desire to see the other man was so strong that it almost made him feel sick. Finally, he could hear chains moving outside the door and automatically, Peter stood to meet the prisoner and guards. Upon seeing the young man, Tony’s features lit up like the sun. Before either man was able to speak, one of the guards stepped forward.

“The warden has granted the two of you a special visit. You have a full three hours. No chains or cuffs, cameras will be off, and only I will be stationed outside this room,” the guard said. He made quick work of taking off the cuffs before leaving the room.

“Remind me to thank Bucky when I see him next,” Tony said softly, walking over to Peter and pulling him into a tight hug. Peter turned his head up ever so slightly so they could brush their lips together. A shock went through both men and Peter clung tightly to Tony’s front. 

“I’ve missed you so much, Tony,” Peter gasped, tears starting to slip down his cheeks. “Being away from you physically hurts. I can’t take much more of this.” Tony gently carded his fingers through his hair.

“Breathe, baby. Everything is going to be fine. I will be getting out of here soon. We have to be patient just a little longer,” Tony said.

Tony gripped Peter’s hips tightly and lifted the young man onto the table. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and kissed him forcefully. Hooking his legs around the man’s waist, he pulled Tony close. The older man let out an involuntary moan as their groins met. Tony began to rock his hips back and forth against Peter. A cute little whimper left Peter, who sped up his own rocking speed. All sense of control was lost to the men, their need for each other overpowering the desire to savor the moment.

“Tony!” Peter yelled, throwing his head back. Peter’s grip on the other man was bruising as his body trembled with a massive orgasm. Seeing Peter overcome with pleasure was too much for Tony. He buried his face in Peter’s neck to muffle his own climax. 

For a few moments, the two men held each other, just wanting the feeling of being close. Tony could feel Peter’s cold tears against his skin causing him to frown. He desperately wished he could take away his lover’s pain. However, he knew that Peter’s love for him was what caused the tears. Ever so gently, Tony rocked Peter back and forth trying to provide him with some sort of comfort. 

“I’m sorry I’ve hurt you so badly, my love,” Tony said. “Do you ever regret what we started?” Though tears were streaming down Peter’s cheeks, the young man shook his head.

“The day Aunt May brought me along for a visit was the best day of my life,” Peter said. Tony snorted in amusement at the memory.

“I think she was hoping I would turn my affection to her and not her fourteen year old nephew,” Tony teased. “Not that anything could be done about it. I was already in prison.” A small smile cracked across Peter’s face as he remembered the visit. The whole train ride home, May had lectured him about being so friendly with a man like Tony Stark. Peter had tried to point out May’s own flirting with such a criminal, however, she had simply insisted that she was doing a favor for Bucky. After all, no one refused a request from the Winter Soldier.  
*  
A gust of wind howled outside and Zoe tried to cover her ears to block the sound. Yet no matter how hard she tried to move her limbs, nothing happened. It felt as though every part of her body was filled with wet cement. A soft whimper left her mouth as she continued to regain control of her body. She was completely at the mercy of whatever drug was being pumped through her veins. 

Her new reality was a complete nightmare. Along with a new life, Zoe had been given a new name and she hated her new name: Gamora. It made the hell she now lived in even more real. However, she also felt that in some twisted way she deserved the torture she was facing. In her many years with VICE, Zoe had never been caught and had never had her cover blown. This job, however, had been different. As soon as she had met the girls, her heart was in the job. Her entire career, Zoe had been warned about the perils of making a job personal. It was easy to tell herself that she would never let herself get lost in her work. Yet Zoe was only human and she had finally met her match. 

Within the trafficking ring, a young woman named Nebula was the worst off. She almost seemed broken beyond repair. At the same time, Nebula seemed to envy the attention that the pimp, Ronan, showed her. When Ronan paid special attention to her, Zoe wanted nothing more than to shake sense into Nebula. There was nothing glamorous or special about being an interest to a man like Ronan or worse to the trafficker that controlled it all, Thanos. 

Zoe pulled a thread bare blanket tightly around her thinning form. The ability to move surprised her but she knew that it meant the drug was wearing off. A sigh of relief left her and Zoe forced herself into a sitting position. While she was somewhat relieved, Zoe dreaded the fact that it meant she was going out to work the track. Zoe pulled the blanket over her head, hoping to hide from the world. However, the metal door to her small cell creaked open. A tall man strode into the room and yanked Zoe off the floor.

“It’s time for you to earn your keep,” the man growled. “We have a private party and one of our high rollers asked for you specifically.” Zoe struggled to get away but her attempts were in vain. 

“Stop! Let go! You’re hurting me, Ronan!” she cried. Several weeks prior to being taken, Zoe would have been making snide and biting comments to the man. Now, however, she had to devote all of her strength to staying alive. Sharp wit could wait. The man named Ronan only jerked her around harder.

“Thanos was very clear that I can treat you however I see fit as long as no marks are left,” he laughed. “As favored as you are, Thanos has made it clear that you pose a problem as a VICE cop who has gone missing. You’ll most likely be dead before you can cause trouble but I promise I will break you sooner rather than later.” Zoe clenched her jaw and managed to keep her mouth shut. She had no doubt that she would be quickly disposed of if she mouthed off too much. 

Zoe quietly followed Ronan through a maze of halls, trying to memorize every detail. However, the slate gray walls started to blend together. She knew she wouldn’t be able to rely on her eyes. Instead, Zoe sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes, hoping to get a new clue. Ronan was forcefully putting her through paces like a show dog causing little worry of tripping. Everything seemed to have a musty and damp smell. It was familiar to her. In Zoe’s many years with VICE, most of the trafficking rings had been located in basements of large abandoned buildings. The police had too few resources to search every empty building. The traffickers were smart, making sure they never kept all of their girls in one place. It kept them from losing their entire income in one night.

Suddenly, Zoe got a face full of cold, and fresh, air. In shock, her eyes flew open just in time to see a glimpse of where she was. It was mostly dark, but she could make out the silhouettes of buildings along with the eerie glow of barrel fires. The only place there were so many open fires and no cops trying to stop them was Hunts Point in the Bronx. More shivers ran down her spine as she was hastily shoved into the back seat. Zoe fell gracelessly across the back seat and into the lap of a well dressed woman. A frown crossed Zoe’s face as she tried to figure out who the woman was since she clearly wasn’t a working girl.

“What is this, Ronan? You were told to make sure she was dressed appropriately,” the woman snapped, roughly forcing Zoe into a sitting position.

“We can change her when we get to where we are going. When I first went to get her ready, she was too out of it to get dressed. I had to wait around for forty-five minutes before she was coherent. Someone dosed her pretty good,” Ronan said. “Maybe we need to keep medical charts outside each cell. It would prevent shit like this.” The woman raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a good idea, but if you want it to get done, you will have to do it yourself. I have no extra time for such things,” she told him. Ronan shrugged and then turned to stare out the window.

Zoe continued to watch the woman out of the corner of her eye. There was something extremely familiar about her. Zoe wracked her brain when it finally clicked. It had been nearly eight months since she had seen the woman. When Zoe had been double crossed and shot by a CI, she had been rescued by another VICE officer. The officer’s name had been Nakia. Zoe felt herself relax ever so slightly. While she knew Nakia wouldn’t risk blowing her cover, she also knew that her fellow officer wouldn’t let her be executed.

The car ride rocked on for what seemed like eternity before they pulled up to a large mansion that was surrounding by up scale buildings. Zoe could only guess that they were somewhere on the upper east side. She shuddered to think how much money was being fronted for all the girls that were brought in. There were fancy cars and limousines lining the street in front of and around the mansion. At all of the private parties Zoe had been forced to attend, this one was by far the nicest. She felt her stomach clench into a tight knot as she couldn’t help but wonder if the party was really a front for an auction. While Zoe was lost in thought, Ronan roughly jerked her out of the car.

“Look alive, Gamora. We have a very special friend of ours here tonight. The boss said if you fail to perform to the best of your ability, you will beg for death,” Ronan growled. Zoe felt a way of numbness flood her body. It was as if she were separating her soul from her body. It was the only way to get through any torture or sex act that she was forced to go through.  
*  
A month later, Bucky lay quietly on his large bed with his face buried in a pillow. The room wouldn’t stop spinning and he was on the verge of vomiting. A soft groan left his mouth as he tried to roll over. He felt overly bloated and his whole body ached with any movement he tried to make. Bucky sucked in a deep breath, trying to steady himself.

“Steve!” he rasped, his voice cracking as another wave of nausea hit him. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Steve asked when he entered the room. He started to move towards Bucky, when the other man stopped him. As much as Bucky wanted to be held, he was positive he would throw up on Steve. “Do you think you have the flu? Or maybe food poisoning?” Bucky gave Steve a soft smile.

“No. Steve, I think I’m pregnant,” Bucky whispered. Steve was quiet for a few moments before a huge and bright grin broke over his face. He tried to restrain himself from hugging his boyfriend, but the urge was too strong. Steve moved as slowly as he could, and lay down next to Bucky. Almost immediately, Bucky’s stomach eased. He let out a sigh of relief when the nausea let up.

“Your color just came back some,” Steve pointed out, giving his boyfriend a string of kisses up his neck.

“Baby knows when daddy is near,” Bucky laughed. “Daddy’s girl already.” Steve raised an amused eyebrow.

“What makes you think it’s a girl?” Steve questioned. “I’m sure Lucca will want a little brother to play with. Plus, if it’s a boy, we won’t have another Charlotte incident on our hands.” Bucky couldn’t help but laugh, however, he kept his thoughts to himself about the future. With as sick as he had been lately, Bucky was only trying to focus on making it to term.

“Because I wasn’t this sick when I was pregnant with Lucca. Everything was smooth,” Bucky said.

Suddenly, a wave of pain shot through Bucky’s body, causing him to nearly come off the mattress. A cry of pain and surprise left his mouth. Bucky gripped the blankets that were under him. Even the feeling of Steve’s hand on his back was not enough to keep the pain away. He attempted to take in a few deep breaths. However, the waves of pain only seemed to intensify. Steve was on the verge of a panic attack when Brock burst into the room followed by a young blonde woman.

“Steve, this is Sharon Carter. She was Bucky’s nurse while he was carrying Lucca. She lives down the hall,” Brock said in a rush.

Sharon immediately pushed Steve out out of the way. After a few minutes of trying to evaluate Bucky, she sat back. Whatever the issue was, it would take more medical access than she had the in apartment.

“He needs the doctors in Stark Tower to help him. A regular hospital won’t have the ability to handle this situation,” Sharon said. Brock didn’t seem surprised by the news. Steve, on the other hand, looked horrified. 

“But he’s been fine up until this past week. How can things have changed so quickly?” Steve gasped, not realizing that both Sharon and Brock seemed to have known about the pregnancy long before he had.

“What Tony did for Bucky was beyond complicated. There is always a chance that the implanted uterus was only viable for one pregnancy. However, it is more likely that Bucky’s body is simply in shock. It may take some time for him to adjust to all of the changes,” Sharon explained. “Dr. Banner, up at Stark Tower, will know more.” Steve watched, feeling completely helpless as Bucky continued to twist and writhe in pain.

“Find a way to move him,” Steve said. “I won’t risk him dying!”

Steve felt frozen in place. His entire life was spent protecting people. Now, he wasn’t able to protect someone he loved more than life itself. When Steve managed to pull his eyes away from Bucky, he saw that both Sharon and Brock were on the phone. He was hardly able to understand what was being said but the gist he was able to process sounded good. Not long after Brock finished on his phone call, a loud roar seemed to settle in over the projects. Brock couldn’t help but chuckle at the confused look on Steve’s face.

“Stark’s people move fast. A helo is landing on the room to take you, Bucky, and Sharon to Stark Tower. Charlotte and I will stay here with Lucca until we know what’s going on,” Brock said. Steve gave the man a grateful look. Though he was still weary of Brock marrying Charlotte, there was no denying that the mercenary was useful.


End file.
